Oblivious
by Zemyxaphile
Summary: It wasn't my fault. He just came one day, and my life was screwed over forever. But I didn't mind. I never minded. He gave me something to love. And then Mom sent me to a hospital, and life strangely started to fix itself.
1. One Sided Love

ALRIGHT! I've tried, tried, tried again to get a first chapter finished, and finally, here it is! Oblivious, chapter one. I feel so proud. This thing is ten pages long. TEN PAGES. That's longer than my long form for school, which is ten pages _double spaced_.

I'm sorry about the vague summary, but part of the story is that you don't know what the couples turn out to be. And if you know what the couples will turn out to be, good for you. Because I don't really know either. All I can tell you right now is that this fanfiction is really messed up with it's couples. Like, extremely retarded. And just so you know, dialog is a big part of the fanfictions I write. Now let's do the disclaimer

**Me no own ze Kingdom Heartsness. cry**

and get on with the story. I hope you like it. I don't have a beta, but I have a spell checker, so it should be okay spelling-wise.

_Oblivious_

Chapter one:

"_One-Sided Love"

* * *

_

She wasn't telling me anything, which wasn't a good sign.

I was in the back seat of our tiny Honda, with my brother in the passenger seat and Myed next to me. He didn't have his seatbelt on, but had told me to always wear mine. I wondered why he didn't wear his, since he could get hurt if we got into an accident, and that's the last thing I'd want to happen.

Vexen looked troubled and hadn't said anything the whole ride, and Myed was chattering away, as curious as I was to where we were going. He said there was a town this direction, but it must be a while away, because there was no sign of life where we were now.

"Hey, hey Dem, try to pry something out of Vexen, okay?" Myed offered happily, bouncing up and down in his seat. Usually I was as bubbly as him, but this sudden trip had me worried all day.

"That would be mean," I scolded under my breath so both Mom and Vexen wouldn't hear. "Just wait and be patient, okay?"

Myed just stuck his tongue out at me and pulled out his cell phone. While he chatted with a guy named Lumaria, I stared out the window and listened to his conversation, which is much more interesting than it sounds. Myed is very active, and totally blows my personality out of the park on his good days. He'd been talking to Lumaria a lot lately. Says he's an old friend and hadn't seen him since he met me.

"Okay," started Myed after saying hello, "so guess where we're going?" A pause. "I dunno! So here's what happened this morning. I'm just sitting here with Demyx at home, listening to him play his sitar, when Mother bursts into the room all in a panic or something, and she's all like 'Demyx, we need to go now, okay?' and Demyx is all like 'Where are we going?' But of course, Mother doesn't tell him 'cause she's a mean little bitch, and me and Demyx are all left hanging. So she says to put his sweatshirt on and get in the car, and maybe something to do, 'cause we're gonna be on a long car ride. She doesn't let him bring his sitar—I dunno why, but she doesn't like the thing—and so he just kinda piles in. So here we are, five hours later and in the dead middle of _nowhere_, I tell you. It's scary out here. I swear, if someone got left out here they're dead meat."

He continued on like that for a while, then Lumaria had to get off the phone because of some sort of meeting. He said bye, and the car was silent again. It was making me fidgety, so I decided to try my mom again.

"Mom, _please _tell me where we're going?"

"Don't worry, Demyx, and stop bothering me. I need to drive."

"... Vexen?" I tried.

No answer. I settled with going to Myed and snuggling with him to calm my nerves. When I get nervous, I get _really_ nervous. He smiled and put his arms around me. We stayed like that for at least an hour.

The sun was setting, and I tried my best to fall asleep.

"Good night, love."

* * *

"Dem... hey Dem. Wake up."

I groaned and opened my eyes blearily. I found myself wrapped around something warm and comfy, and so I tried to go back to sleep.

Of course, you can't do that very well when something's tapping you on the head rather hard.

"Ugh... huh? What... what is it Myed?" I stumbled.

"We're here."

That got me up.

I fumbled to get to the window, and peeked over the car interior to see outside.

The town was pretty nice in general. There were lots of local stores, and the place overall looked quaint. It was a good change from the large city I lived in, where all the buildings were towering above you. Even in the suburbs, the houses and stores were bigger. In the middle of town was a huge park, most of which was grass. Perfectly center to the park with several walkways coming up to it was a huge fountain that was about twenty feet high and spewed water that was colored from all sorts of lights. By now it was getting dark—around five—so we got to see the full effect of the fountain.

Of course, all the happiness that it had stored within me all disappeared as we pulled into the parking lot of a several story tall building, all blue and trying-to-be-happy looking. It looked like it was made out of concrete. As I got out of the car and walked into the building, I avoided looking at any signs that might give away where we were.

It didn't work. As we stepped into the lobby of the place, I looked around to take in my surroundings. It was rather noisy, and as I started noticing the people in the building, I could see something was wrong. Most of the people here looked normal, but a few were mumbling, talking to nothing, or had strange looks on their faces. That's when I looked up to where Mom was heading.

_Pleasantville Mental Hospital-Front Desk._

I froze, and looked over it again. Pleasantville Mental Hospital. For one, a mental hospital shouldn't be in a town called Pleasantville, and two...

My mom took me to a mental hospital.

Myed was staring at me, waiting for my reaction. Apparently, he had seen the sign outside and waited to say anything. My freaked out look obviously caught his attention, and he came over to me.

"Hey now, Demmy, c'mon. It won't be bad. I won't let it be bad." he soothed, brushing my hair back. "Just stay calm. If you don't, it'll just make Mother upset." I didn't say anything.

Mom enrolled me in a mental hospital.

_How could she?!_

"Shush, calm down love, calm down..." Myed continued whispering. It helped a little.

I looked up from my sanctuary to see Vexen standing there. He looked guilty.

"Mom's been planning this for a while," he started. "A few months ago, she called this place and met up with them to discuss... Myed."

Myed raised his head. I hugged him tighter. "W-what's wrong about him?"

Vexen gaped, then raised his voice. "Myed doesn't exist, Demyx! We brought you here so he would go away!"

I stayed silent, but Myed let go of me and started screaming at Vexen. He didn't even blink an eye. Of course, he can't see, hear or touch Myed. Nobody else can but me and Zexion.

Zexion...

He was my only friend at school. We had been connected at the hip since age two or three. He could see, touch, and hear Myed just as well as I could. Our parents got very confused by this, and eventually, we were prevented from seeing each other. Of course, we found a way around this and we met at random places in the quiet hours of the night. Sadly, I haven't seen him for a couple months.

"Myed, be quiet," I whispered, and as I did it, I saw Vexen flinch. I took a breath. "What about Zexion?"

That rendered Vexen speechless. He tried to come up with a good answer—I could tell from the look in his eyes—but couldn't. So he said a bad answer instead.

"Then Zexion is crazy too."

I didn't say anything.

Mom came back with an employee, who beckoned us through a hallway. We walked in relative silence, only broken by Myed's grumbling. I was happy he stayed with me all the time. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

Eventually I was led into a room, with Mom and Vexen sitting outside. Inside was rather plain, just two comfy-looking, dark red chairs on either side of a glass coffee table that was resting on an ornate rug. The wood floor was a very light brown, with the same blue walls as the outside of the mental hospital.

In one of the chairs sat a man with short blonde hair, and was dressed differently than anyone else here. He had about nine earrings on each ear, and was dressed in all black. He seemed to have a laid-back attitude. Or at least I hoped.

Myed had to dodge the closing door on his way in, and he gave a cold glare to the lady who closed it. I snickered at his expression.

"Is something funny?" came a smooth voice. It came from the man, who was probably a counselor.

I couldn't help but turn around quickly at the sound. Myed stopped glaring as well.

"O-oh. Nothing," I stuttered. Maybe if this guy saw nothing wrong with me, I could go home.

"Okay, well then sit down please, and we can get started."

"Yes sir," I replied, not knowing what else to call him.

"My name's Luxord, and I'll beat you if you call me anything else. Now," he crossed one leg over the other,"tell me why you're here."

I inwardly flinched. Instead of listing off my problems, he made _me_ list them.

I looked at Myed, and he shrugged. I thought about it for a second. If I'm here, then I must be enrolled already. Maybe I had been observed at school or something, and that's why I was here. If so, there was no getting out of it.

"I have a friend—brother maybe—that no one else can see," I sighed.

Luxord nodded. "So I've heard a bit about Myed from your mother and brother, but they aren't very... reliable in giving this sort of information. What's he like?"

I immediately started liking this counselor.

"Well," I started, "he's been with me since I was ten, which makes seven years now. He always cheers me up when I'm upset, but that isn't very often since I'm mostly a happy person. He's never really out of my sight, and..." I paused. "He sleeps with me, because where else is he supposed to sleep? He doesn't like the floor, and he doesn't have his own house." I went on, but Luxord didn't stop me. He just sat back and listened. He seemed very experienced at it.

I must've gone on for half an hour or longer, sometimes trailing off because I'd catch a sentence from Myed, who was now talking on his phone. Then Luxord would just clear his throat and I would start talking again. It felt great to finally rant to someone about everything that's been happening and not be ridiculed for it. I had tried several times with my mom, once with Larxene, who promptly moved out, and a couple times with Vexen, who started getting depressed whenever the topic came up.

Then Myed got off the phone and became silent, which meant he wanted to tell me something.

"So then Larxene moved to her boyfriend's house—WHAT, Myed?" I stressed. I looked at him, and through my gaze, Luxord could 'look' at Myed as well. I felt a surge of happiness for his effort.

"Let's stay here for a while."

I stared at him for a few more seconds, then, "... Huh?"

"Demmy, think about it. You never had friends at school because of me, except Zexion, and here you'll be able to make some. Life will probably be easier here, too. No Mom or Vexen. And I found out Lumaria lives here!"

... He was right. And Lumaria?

"... He does?"

"What is it, Demyx?" I snapped my head towards Luxord, who was patiently waiting.

"O-oh, Myed's telling me I should stay and not complain," I restated. "Says I'll probably be happier, and a friend of his lives here."

"A friend of his..." His eyes glazed off, then he checked his watch. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got another appointment with someone that is rather like you. In fact, I think they have the same exact situation as you. You'll most likely see him on your way out. Now," he picked up a pile of papers from the table between us and handed them to me, "here are your schedules and other things you might need to know your way around this place. You're considered 'high-functioning', so this place won't be as boring as others might see it. High school will start next Monday for you, as well as your next appointment here. I'll be your counselor for the duration of your stay." He stood up, and I took that as a signal to stand up as well. "Your mother and brother are gone now, so you will be escorted to your room without them. Your escort will explain your room, and your clothes and things are being transferred right now." He patted me on the head and opened the door for me to go out. "I hope you're reasonably happy here."

I nodded and walked out the door. As I did, I saw a person—I couldn't tell whether they were a boy or girl—with pink hair sitting on a bench near where I exited. Someone who looked somewhat like him, but was obviously a boy and had more brownish hair, sat next to him, and they were in their own world, whispering to each other. Myed didn't pay attention to them, and called me over from where my escort was. I saw the pink-haired person look up, and I quickly turned away and followed Myed and the escort down the hall.

"Your room will be C2-37," she started, "C being the third floor, hall 2, room 37. All of the rooms are like this, so they're easy to find. You've got your schedule packet there, but I'll explain them a little bit: high school starts next Monday, so in three days, and it's from 9am to 3pm. Breakfast is from 8 to 9am, lunch from 12 noon to 1pm, and dinner from 7 to 8pm. On school days—Monday through Thursday—an hour after school will be devoted to homework, then after that you do what you want. On weekends—Friday through Sunday—it's just free time all day for you. Your room is locked all night, but if you ever need to do something, you just push a button next to your bed and someone will get you. You can also visit other people, if you get permission first. This is your room."

We stopped in front of a door that looked like every other door in the whole building. It was a mellow sea green, and had the engraving 'C2-37' on it. The escort opened it, and I stepped in. It was... completely and utterly empty. The only thing that was in here was a closet that was built into the wall. I turned around to the lady that brought me here.

"How much of my stuff are they bringing?" I asked.

"All of your things and furniture, and it should be getting here any time now. In fact, I'll go now and see if they have it yet. I'll be right back." And with that, she turned around and left.

Great. So I had to wait in an empty room until she got back. I looked at the room again. At least it had lots of wall space, because it'd all be gone by the time all my posters were up. Myed came into the room to survey my closet.

"It's not very big," he observed, "but at least you have a bitchin' wardrobe. I don't think you'd be able to fit all your stuff in here."

I suddenly felt like throwing up. Everything was happening so fast. This morning I woke up in my bed, thinking nothing was wrong in the world, and in the time span of several hours, I had moved into a mental hospital. My things were being brought up, they had assigned me a room, and there was no turning back to the life I had woken up to yesterday or the day before. To steady myself, I wrapped my arms around Myed's shoulders and nearly started crying.

"Oh, Demmy, it's okay," he cooed while patting my back. "It's okay. You'll have friends here. You'll be happy, I promise. And school seems easier here, right? So c'mon, this isn't like you. Be hyper like you usually are!"

I sighed, calming down a bit, but still clung to Myed. I pulled him down to the ground, and he sat against the wall while I snuggled into him in silence as we waited for the lady to get back.

Eventually, she did come back, along with a train of people bringing in my stuff. I tiredly got up before she could say anything about my fetal position in the corner of the room. Myed got up with me and stood there with his hand on my shoulder.

"So where would you like your things, Demyx?" she asked me, holding a box labeled 'clothes'. I glanced around the room.

I gazed around the room, my mind sluggish from depression. "I want my bed right there," I pointed to the far right corner, "my nightstand right next to it, my desk right there," the middle of the left wall, "my wardrobe right past that, my dresser over there, "the bottom corner of the right wall, "and my bookshelves lined up between my bed and the dresser. Leave everything else in the middle of the floor. I'll set it up."

I wanted to just jump onto my bed once it was put into place and wait until the moving was done, but for one, everyone kept putting my things in weird places, and two, they just set the bed frame in the spot I said and the mattress in the middle of the floor. I was happy when they finally got out of my room.

When the door closed, I banged my head on the wall a couple times, then got to work.

The very first thing I unpacked was my sitar, my most prized possession out of everything I owned. I set it on the top of my dresser so I wouldn't accidentally step on it, and then set up everything else. It didn't take as long as I thought it would take, especially since I had Myed's help. We burned about an hour doing almost everything.

"What about your posters?" Myed asked me as I slumped onto my bed.

"I'll put those up tomorrow... I just want to go to bed now," I groaned, looking at my clock. It was six twenty. My life was turned upside-down in just under two hours.

"Oh!" Myed exclaimed, "look at the time. Someone is either going to get us for dinner or we have to go down there ourselves. Look at the schedule and see what it says."

"I dun wannoo."

"Fine, then I'll look at it. Let's see..." I heard papers rustling in the direction of my desk. "Dinner, 7 to 8pm. Everyone who's doors are left unlocked during the day are left to come to the cafeteria themselves. I guess that explains it."

"We have twenty minutes. I'll play my sitar for a while."

"Alright. But I'm hungry, so as soon as it turns seven..."

"I know. I just need to cheer myself up."

I grabbed my sitar from on top of my dresser and jumped onto my bed, relishing the familiar feeling. I quickly tuned it and played a nice, mellow song I had memorized quite a while back when Myed had first met me. It was to calm my nerves after a hard day with my mom.

But Mom wouldn't be here anymore to harp on me. Vexen could sleep in the large room next to mine... or where mine used to be... and sleep and experiment without hearing me converse with Myed. Larxene could visit him and Mom without freaking out over my presence.

"Myed, do you think everyone will be better off without me?" I asked while still plucking the strings of my sitar.

"Don't say that, Dem."

"No, really."

"Dem..."

"I think they will."

"How? It was likely really difficult for Mother to decide whether to enroll you here or not."

"Think about Larxene. She moved out because she couldn't take it anymore. Vexen was on the verge of a breakdown, and the same goes with Mom. I think they'll be better off."

"... I guess."

"I wonder how Zexion is doing."

"Why don't you call him? You brought your cell phone with you."

I sighed. "I'll call him after dinner, then. We only have five minutes. I hope Mom didn't take away my phone plan..."

"There's a good chance of that."

"Ugh. I want to do something. Let's go to dinner."

"Oh, good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to pry you off the bed."

I rolled onto the ground and set my sitar carefully on its stand at the end of the bed. As we walked out of the room, I tried the doorknob and found that it stayed unlocked.

"Oh dammit. I hope they lock the rooms while we're out eating. Someone can just waltz into my room..." I was concerned for my sitar.

"Don't worry," consoled Myed, "if someone here was in the right state of mind to steal something, this would be a prison, not a hospital."

I guess he was right. So I just walked down the hall to the elevator which would take me down to floor A.

In the main halls, I saw the other people of the hospital, some being escorted to dinner, some walking by themselves, some who were mumbling, or just plain talking out loud, whether it was to a friend or no one. I stayed close to Myed. As I clung to him, I saw we walked right by the room where my past life had been beaten, thrown, then committed suicide, also known as the lobby. My middle finger caught sight of a pretty cloud and looked up.

"I'm going to kill that damned secretary."

"It's not her fault, love."

"I know. Oh! How about I yell bomb, then everyone will be evacuated and—"

"That's the most idiotic idea I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

"I should do it."

"You should shut up before that escort over there who's listening in on your conversation calls security."

When we stepped through the door leading to the cafeteria, I nearly had a heart attack. The place was _huge_. There must've been a whole city living in this hospital. There were five lines to get food, and each line was about fifty yards long with more people pouring in.

And I thought to myself, 'There are a lot of fucked up people in this world.'

It was nice to know.

As I stood in line for my food, I thanked my mom for being rich. Tonight's dinner was turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits and butter, and vegetables.

And it tasted like heaven.

I walked towards the tables, then stopped and stared at Myed.

"Where's Lumaria?"

He looked around at the table area (which was the size of my whole school it seemed like), and it wasn't long before he spotted his friend. He squeaked and ran towards a table about twenty yards away from us.

As I approached the table, I noticed that a couple of the people sitting there were the same people I saw when coming out from the counselor's room. The pink-haired one was talking to an adult with blue hair, and hadn't noticed that Myed was now chatting animatedly with his brown-haired friend, who was probably Lumaria. But if Lumaria could see and talk to Myed...

Something was very wrong here.

"Uh... hello?" I greeted cautiously. Both the pink-haired person and the blue-haired adult looked up and glared at me.

"What?"

That's when the pink-haired one noticed who Lumaria was talking to.

"W-what the _hell?! _Lumaria, who's that?!" he screamed.

Wait, what? Myed? They could see Myed?

Like Zexion?!

"You can see him too? I can see Lumaria. Can you see Myed?" I inquired him excitedly.

"No _fuck_ I can see him. Why the hell can you see Lumar?" It sounded like he was accusing me of beating up his friend or something.

"Marluxia," interrupted Lumaria, "Settle down for a second. This here is Myed, Demyx's alter ego. Demyx," he looked at me. "I'm Lumaria... Marluxia's alter ego."

* * *

So, does the chapter title mean anything to you? It does to me. Just a little hint here, a little hint there. Or maybe it's obvious. I dunno. What do you think? Does it seem a bit choppy? Does it suck? How does it suck? I like constructive criticism. Review so I can be better!

The two scenes I don't like too much are the counseling scene and the last several paragraphs. It bugs me.

All flames will be given to Axel so he can be happy. Me no like flames. D:


	2. Two Sided Love

Whoohoo! Chapter 2! It rhymes. xD

Yeah. This may _look_ longer than last chapter, but that's only because of the enormous amount of dialog. I feel sad. Oh well.

Oh, and just for a happy rant, I have an Oathkeeper necklace. A friend bought it for me, and it makes me happy. squee

Disclaimer: ... J00 all suck for making me write this. I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I OWN IT-- shot

Also, I reuploaded the first chapter, 'cause I dunno how to directly edit it. Sorry. D:

So. Here ya go. Have fun. :D

* * *

_Oblivious_

Chapter 2:

_"Two-Sided Love"_

... Oh.

... OH.

Luxord wasn't kidding when he said Marluxia was just like me.

I looked at said person, and had to keep myself from dying with laughter. He had the _funniest_ look on his face.

"S-so... wait," he stuttered, "That's Myed, who you've been talking to a lot recently, and that's..."

"Demyx, who Myed's been with for the past several years like I have with you," finished Lumaria.

There was a long silence.

The blue-haired one ended up breaking it.

"So what the hell is going on here?"

Everyone looked at him, and he looked embarrassed. It was cute.

"Who're you?" I asked. I now knew everyone's name except his, and to break the awkwardness of the situation, I turned the subject to a familiar path.

"I-I'm Saix." What's with these people and stuttering?

"I'm Demyx," I said, poking myself in the chest with my thumb. "That person you probably can't see over there, unless you have ninja skills like Marluxia, is Myed."

"... I see."

"You can?"

"Yes... I mean no! I meant I understand! I can't... I can't see Myed or Lumaria." He seemed greatly depressed by the fact.

"Oh, well that's a bummer. But there's something I'm _dying_ to ask you right now..."

"Um... what?"

"How'dja get that X on the bridge of your nose?" I leaned over the table and poked it.

"Ack! Don't do that!" he squeaked. "It was just a car accident a few years ago."

"Liar."

"Shut up."

I suddenly got the feeling that I had been stared at for the past few minutes, and looked over at Marluxia.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" I pouted.

"Shouldn't you be..." he paused awkwardly, "a little more surprised? Confused? Or are you just oblivious?"

I cocked my head. "Weeell, I am surprised, but I'm not confused. A friend at home could see Myed, so why couldn't other people? Simple as that."

"Oh, so that's it."

"Huh?"

"You're _simple_."

"HEY!" I complained. "There's nothin' wrong with being simple!"

"Of course not," Marluxia sneered playfully. "But you know, I don't want to be friends with an _idiot_."

"Waaaaaaah?!" I faked cried, "You're so mean!" I heard Saix laughing in the background.

"So, why are you here?" ventured Marluxia, stroking his hair to comb it. Talking seemed to soften him up a bit. He didn't seem like a mad person.

"Well, of course because of Myed," I replied, "but I had been caught talking to him and... other things, and after a while, I just gave up and started talking to him whenever I wanted. Of course," I growled, "my mom must've sent someone to 'observe' me for the day, and said I was mentally unstable. All theoretical, of course. How about you guys?"

"Me,"started Marluxia, now examining a lock of hair. How cute. "I accidentally crashed my car. I had pounded my head or something, because I started talking about Lumaria. I kept him very secret, see, so my parents were surprised to find out about him. They wouldn't of done anything, but it was Lumar that had made me drive off the road, so they put me here for my own safety."

"And you?" Directed towards Saix.

"Voices in my head. They teach me things I don't know, so I'm rather intelligent, but nowadays you get put away when there's anything different about you."

"You're obviously out of high school. Are you in college?" I asked.

"Just got out of it, actually."

"What's your major?"

Saix grinned. "Psychology."

Everyone laughed. The heavy atmosphere from before fell away, and we all started talking with each other about random things: our family, friends (if we had any), school.

"And so to calm me down for the tryouts, Myed threw a big party for me beforehand! I ended up doing great after that. I got into the high school band _no problem_. Mom was so proud. It's hard to get into my school's band."

"Oh!" exclaimed Myed, "I remember that. Mother thought the party was for her when she came home, but you had to explain it was for you... that was before she knew much about me, so she was so confused! Hilarious."

"Lumaria did something like that for me," remarked Marluxia. "Dad came home to find a cake on the table, and freaked out because he thought that maybe he had forgotten my birthday or something. I had to cover it up and say I just felt like making one. It was annoying to cover it up, though, 'cause Lumar was snickering behind me. It was distracting."

"Well, my parents don't know I'm here," Saix threw in. "They don't contact me anyways, so it'll be a few years before they find out I'm here, _if_ I'm here that long. I hope not." He scrunched up his nose.

That's when the breakfast bell decided to ring. It had to be the fastest hour in my life.

"Oh, dammit. Didn't that ring a little early?" Marluxia moaned. We heard loud complaints come from both Lumaria and Myed.

"Do we haaaave to go?" weeped Myed, clinging onto my jacket. I pushed him off.

"Idiot," I sighed, "it's Friday. There's no school today. Free time all day!"

"Sweet!" Myed jumped into the air. "Can we go over to Lumaria and Marluxia's place? Please? Pretty please?"

"Don't ask me." I pointed to Marluxia. "Ask him."

We were suddenly interrupted. "C'mon people, move out! Breakfast is over, you can go talk somewhere else!" A man with a sky-blue coat on ushered us towards the door and out the cafeteria before we could even complain.

But that never stalled Myed before. "MARLY! Let us come to your roooom plox!"

"Huh?"

"PLEASE?!"

"Oh, oh fine. C'mon, Saix can come, too. It's this way," Marluxia guided. "Just to warn you, my room isn't... normal." He grinned.

I tilted my head in confusion, but just followed him. His room was higher than mine—E4-12—and easy to get to. I effortlessly memorized where it was for later reference.

Marluxia opened his room door, and I stepped inside. The inside made me gawk.

There wasn't one iota of wall showing, and it wasn't because of posters that were hung. No, Marluxia had an obsession for flowers, and really fragrant ones at that. Vines with unbloomed purple flowers dominated the walls, mixed in with a few reds and blues. Roses of all different colors and sizes were clustered around random areas of furniture, which were the only things in the room that you could partly see. The ground was made of soft grass with patches of small, white flowers near the walls so you could walk without your shoes on. In addition to the random plants everywhere, there were some potted plants on his desk and bookshelf, and in the corners of the room.

"Take off your shoes, I don't want the grass to get thrashed," requested Marluxia, taking his own advice. After I did so, I just stood there, taking in all the scenery in the room. It smelled heavenly.

Myed voiced his opinion. "Dang, you sure like flowers. I _thought_ you were gay."

Marluxia blushed, not sure how to answer that. He started stuttering, but I saved him with my observations.

"What's that flower in the corner?"

Marluxia whipped his head around and looked where I was pointing. He smiled. "Oh, that's my hybrid rose. I know a lot about plants and how they grow, so I made one that was black. It's my favorite." He looked at my eager face. "Do... you want one?"

"_Yeah!!!_ Are you kidding me? It's a _black rose!_" I squealed.

"I'll pick you one right before you leave. Keep it upside-down, and damp, so that it lasts longer."

"Yay!"

Saix had already made himself comfortable, and was sitting on Marluxia's queen bed, listening in to our conversation. Marluxia jumped into his lap.

And Myed eyed him with interest.

"It took me _forever_ to convince the nurses to let me do this to my room. I still can't believe they let me. My parents told them it was okay, but it still took a while for them to actually allow me."

"How'd you get the plants to grow without putting them in a pot?" I asked.

"My parents paid this place to dig out the floor and replace it with soil. I stayed in a different room while everything was growing, and tended to it every day. Most of it didn't take too long, since it was mostly pre-grown, but the grass took the longest since it started from scratch."

"... Awesome."

There was silence for a second, and Myed spoke up.

"Hey Marluxia."

"Yeah?"

"You are gay, right?"

"If you haven't noticed by now, I'd be scared. What about it?" I, of course, had noticed (who wouldn't?), but Marluxia wasn't looking too comfortable with the conversation.

"Well you see..." Myed glanced at me.

Oh shit.

"Demmy here is too."

That little Hellbaby.

"_Myed!!!_" I whined. "What the fuggles?!"

"What? I'm just saying that because you won't!"

"Oh shut up. I would've said it sometime."

"And besides, maybe you'll stop hanging all over me with a boyfriend."

"You _like_ it!"

And with that, Myed crouched over and started laughing.

Marluxia just stared at me.

And Saix looked deadly confused.

"Sowaitwhat?" he mumbled. I forgot that he couldn't see Myed or Lumaria.

"Demyx is gay, according to Myed," filled in Marluxia.

Saix opened his mouth, then closed it. "... ... ... Oh."

"And I think Myed's his current boyfriend."

"Hm—_huh?!_"

"Yeah."

Of course, I didn't hear any of this. I was too busy killing Myed.

"You wouldn't have said it if I hadn't, Dem! Don't be mad!" he squealed as I chased him around the room. I finally tackled him.

"_Myed_, you know I don't like you saying things like that to people! It... it... it _daunts_ me!" I cried, getting into a little ground fight with him.

I lost and got pinned to the ground.

"Dammit, Myed! Lemmee go!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope."

We both heard a little _ahem_ in the corner of the room and looked towards the sound.

Oh dear.

"Uh, hi," I grimaced. Myed sniggered above me.

"Having fun over there?" queried Marluxia. He had a strange expression on his face that I didn't know whether to laugh at or run away screaming.

"Loads of it," Myed replied before I could, and I glared at him. "Dem here just tried to slaughter me, so I'm just playing with him a little bit."

"Right..."

Ah, now I know the expression. It was the one someone gives you before you get raped. Usually you run away screaming.

But the thing was, _I was pinned to the ground_.

"Ge'ooooooff meh!" I sniveled, wiggling a little bit.

"Why?"

"Marly's gonna RAPE ME!"

That earned a laugh out of everyone. I pouted.

"Question."

"Yeah Marly?" Myed replied.

"How close are you two?"

"Depends on how close Dem is to other people." I wiggled again, but he kept talking. "Right now..."

He bent all the way down and met his lips with mine, and I struggled out of surprise and embarrassment. We hadn't even known these people for a day! But no, he didn't want to be pushed away, so I settled down with a grumble and let him do his thing. After a few seconds, he stopped and looked up, me following suit, and saw both Marluxia and Saix wide-eyed on the bed.

Saix started first. "That was..."

"... Hot. Damn, Myed! You go, girl!" Marluxia cheered.

Myed laughed, and I smiled weakly. Poor Saix. That must've been weird for him.

* * *

Holy crap. I wasn't expecting that. 

First, Demyx and Marluxia (with pauses, meaning Myed's speaking) start teasing each other, and next thing I know, Demyx is _moaning on the ground_.

What. The. Fuck.

But I have to admit, it was sexy.

After a while, Demyx stopped and looked up, and Marluxia grinned like a mad-man.

"That was..."

"Hot." Marluxia finished for me. "Damn, Myed! You go girl!"

My thoughts exactly.

_Good god, how can you stand watching this stuff?_

I blinked. 'What, you complaining again?'

_Uh, yeah. _A girl was talking. It sounded like Lily. _That stuff's weird, man. Just my luck I get stuck with a gay man. You think just like a girl._

'I'm not girly! I top! And you're a girl.'

_Shut up. Amanda doesn't like it either._

_Keep me out of this, Lily! s_ounded Amanda.

'And where's Roy?'

_Stabbing himself in the eyes for seeing such a horrible thing._

'Okay, so maybe I imagined what he was groaning about. I should ask Demyx for a picture of Myed.'

_You should _not _ask him for a picture _Lily grumbled. _Marluxia is enough to see in your dreams. I don't need to see a threesome. _

'Who cares if I get attached to people quickly?'

_God, you're still an idiot, even though we've been with you for several years. I'm going into my corner, so stop gazing out into space and look intelligent._

And with that, she was gone.

"—I've ever seen. Right Saix?"

"Huh?"

"Spacing off again." Marluxia looked at the time and groaned. I smirked.

"An hour until 11. Why does time pass so fast tonight? You'd better get to your room, Demyx."

"Awwwwww," he pouted cutely, "but why? We still have an hour!"

There was a pause, and Demyx glanced over to the right of him. Myed or Lumaria was talking.

Marluxia laughed. "Yup, me and Saix gotta have our alone times!" He got up and hugged me around the neck to emphasize his point. I put my arm around his back.

"Ugh, alright, I won't bother your alone time," Demyx sighed. Then he squawked, and it looked like he had a massive twitch.

_Myed probably tackled him._

'Shut up and stay in your corner, Lily.'

Demyx blushed, and Marluxia giggled. He waved bye to the retreating Demyx, who held the door open a second longer than if just you were going through it, and I waved as well as the door closed.

_They're gonna have fun._

'I'll force you to watch tonight if you don't be quiet.'

That shut her up.

As soon as the door clicked shut, I flipped over and pinned Marluxia to the bed.

_Oh ,shit, I'm going to bed now. 'Night._

"My, a little eager tonight, are we?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow and shifted under me.

"Only got an hour," I grumbled. Wasting no time, I bent down and kissed him from his cheek to his lips, reveling in the little purrs I was already getting.

* * *

"See? It wasn't that bad," Myed tended. I was starting to get moody again. 

"You didn't have to tell them tonight."

"They didn't care!"

"I still haven't known them for even a day!"

"They didn't care about showing their relationship."

"Yeah, but..."

"Hah, see? Now don't be crabby."

"Hrm."

We got onto the elevator and I pushed the C button. We were both silent as the elevator crawled down two floors, but Myed started talking again once we got off.

"I'm sorry. You're not too upset, right?"

"I guess not. They'd have figured it out eventually, anyways."

"Goody goody. Now once we get back to the room, you should do a fast-paced round on your sitar. I wanna hear you play Dragon Force!"

"Are you serious? I play that when I'm hyper, not at ten o'clock at night!"

"Just try. Please?"

"Fine."

We got to my room, and once we were inside, I slammed the door shut and flopped onto my bed.

"What's wrong, love? You're usually perky this late."

"I don't have any energy drinks..."

"Oh, right. You survive on energy drinks."

"I wonder if they have some here..."

"I doubt it."

"I'll ask in the morning. Worth a try."

"Yeah."

There was a five minute silence, in which I nearly fell asleep.

"... Dem?" I jerked alive at the sound of my nickname. "Yeah, I thought so. No going to bed at such an early hour!"

"But whyyyy?"

"It's not healthy! Play your sitar, or you'll get fat!"

"What does my sitar have anything to do with that?"

"You don't exercise, you get fat. Just like that."

"... You're an idiot."

"Plaaay!"

"Fine!" I cried, and grabbed my sitar off its stand. Looking around, I spied an outlet and plugged in my amp. Then I plugged my sitar into the amp, and strummed a couple times. I didn't need to tune it, because I already had just a few hours earlier.

A few hours...

Had it only really been that long?

I shook my head to clear it, and skimmed my mind for a song to play. A really good one came to mind: Even Rats, which was calm but semi-complicated.

I strummed once again, then played the first note. Second. Third.

It helped more than I thought it would. I can play well enough that I can close my eyes while maneuvering my fingers up and down the neck with ease, so that assisted greatly. When I took a second to glance at Myed, he was rocking back and forth on my bed with a huge grin on his face. He liked the song, but I guessed that he'd demand a faster-paced one after this.

And I wasn't wrong.

The last note wasn't even done reverberating throughout the room when Myed sprang up to me.

"Dragon Force! Do Dragon Force!"

"Too fast. C'mon, something else!"

"Um... how about Animals?"

"Eh," I winced, "I haven't completely memorized that one."

"Oh _please_. You're good enough. Cite read in your head or something."

"Ugh."

I went through the song in my head and nodded; I might be able to do it. So I started the abrupt intro, and Myed cheered in happiness, drumming on the desk to help with the beat. He started cheering even louder when I started singing.

That song has diiiiirty lyrics. Lots of fun to sing. And I've been told I have a good singing voice. I think it sounds fine as well, but that's just my ego showing.

"Louder!" Myed screamed. "Up to 12!"

I shook my head. The music was already up pretty loud, and I didn't want to disturb any neighbors, especially in a place like this. I'd ask in the morning if the rooms were sound-proofed, but I doubted it, since sound-proofing a room is expensive. Then again, it _was_ a good hospital, so they might've invested the money into it.

When the song was over, Myed fell out of the desk chair. I laughed as he climbed back up, and he pleaded with me with his puppy eyes.

Here it comes.

"Dragon Force?"

I sighed. "Fine. But don't boo me off the stage if I make a mistake."

"YEAH!"

"You can make me do anything these days."

"But you _like_ it."

That made me smile. Once again, I struck the first note of the song.

The clock shone 10:30.

I stopped my playing a few seconds in.

"Aw, shit. I forgot my flower!"

* * *

Hey, another chapter done. Sadly, this one's about a thousand words shorter than last chapter, but I thought about it for a grand total of three seconds, and decided that I couldn't shove the next day into a thousand words. So here it shall stay. Whatever. It makes it a fast update. 

Two reviews. I love you two:O I shall start on the next chapter right away!

Should the rating be changed, just for safety? I'm worrying, here. Like, a lot. Tell meh! D:

Flames shall be fed to my pet Axel. He lives in my dungeon, chained to the wall. With a collar. Yes.


	3. A Reviving Call

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LATE CHAPTER! It's only half my fault, I swear! I made up for it, I think. The chapter's long. Don't shoot me::shot::

bloody corpse gets up Well, first of all, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Second, that really hurt. I feel sad. Third, I'm lazy, so I bang my head against a wall. Fourth, I REALLY DON'T WANT TO EDIT THIS. ::edits anyways...::

I hope you like. :D

* * *

_Oblivious_

Chapter 3:

"_A Reviving Call"_

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEE—SMASH.

I. Hate. Alarms.

Myed shifted next to me on my nifty double bed, which just barely fit us both, and groaned.

"Whyyyy must breakfast be at eight?"

I grumbled a weak "I don't know," and peeked up at my clock. 7:01. You get up that early for school, not weekend breakfast!

But the weekend meant I could do whatever I wanted the whole day. Marluxia had his counseling today and tomorrow, but it only lasted an hour. I could play my sitar while waiting. Or sneak into Marly's room and get that flower.

But first, I needed a shower.

I rolled out of bed lazily and fell with a hard _thunk_ on the floor.

"Ooooowww...!" I wailed. "I forgot it was hardwood floor, not carpet!"

"That's your own fault."

"I'm telling Mom to put carpet in here when she comes and visits..."

Slowly I got up and undressed, then wrapped myself in a big, thick robe, shivering the whole while.

"They have heating here, but I can't control it! It's not hot enough."

"That's why staying under the covers is a good thing."

"But I wanna eeeeat..."

"Go away, then. I wanna sleep. Eating is for the weak." He rolled over onto his stomach and fell silent. I glared at him, but he was fast asleep again. I walked out the door.

And saw that 7:00 was a very popular time to get up.

It seemed like the whole hospital was taking a shower at that time. There were a lot of showers, but it still took me half an hour waiting in line to get a stall.

As I walked in the stall, I noticed a piece of paper (slightly runny from the steam in the room) that said, "If you're up 7:00 or later, please try to take a ten minute shower. If you're up earlier, or after breakfast, please limit yourself to twenty minutes as to not waste our water." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Looked like I was getting up earlier. I _can't_ take a ten minute shower. It's impossible.

I was turning on the water when I was suddenly lying on the ground. I blinked, confused, then felt someone on top of me.

"WHAT THE...! Oh." I shoved the person off me and turned around, and realized it was Myed.

"Hiiiii, Demmy! I'm doing better now with half an hour more sleep!" he chirped.

"Yeah," I growled, "but I waited half an hour to get into this shower, and now _you_ will wait to take one as well."

"... But Deeeemmyyyy..."

"You're not taking one with me!"

"But why not? You've seen me before."

Like now. But I didn't say anything about that. "That... doesn't matter. For the sake of awkwardness, go away."

But he ignored me, and turned on the water to the shower.

_AND IT WAS COLD._

"Holy crap!" I squealed, jumping/twitching to get away from the water. If looks could kill, Myed would've been dead long ago, I death-glare him so much.

"Eek, that's cold," he remarked. I made a 'pfft' sound.

"I hate you." The water was warmer now, so I stepped into it and started to wash.

As I expected, the shower took more than ten minutes, even though I tried to go as fast as I could. But it didn't matter, since the sign said to TRY and take ten minutes, and I tried. It just didn't work.

I sent Myed to fetch my gel and hairspray, and got into my robe in the meanwhile. I had the luck to be placed a couple doors down from the showers, so Myed didn't take too long. When he got back, I literally took a handful of gel and stroked it once through my hair. With that one stroke, it was gone.

Damn my thick hair.

I used half the bottle of gel and a fourth of the hairspray to get my hair to lay right, and by then, it was 8:00.

"Fuck!" I screamed, earning a few glances from other people. "We're gonna be late for breakfast! It's already too short!" I ran to my room, dragging Myed, to set the world record of fastest clothe-putting-on.

And because of my pwning dressing skillz, we made it to breakfast by 8:05.

"You're late," a voice rumbled behind me.

Well, they didn't actually rumble. It was Marluxia who said it, and his voice is kinda high, so he can't rumble real well.

"Hi Marly!" I peeped, jumping around to face him. Myed waved. Lumaria was standing next to him, so I said hi to him as well.

"Hey Demyx," Marluxia laughed, patting my head. I flinched.

"The hair, the hair, watch it! I spent a long time on it this morning!"

Marluxia laughed again. "Sorry," he apologized, putting the strands of hair that had fallen back into place. "We haven't gotten breakfast yet. Still waiting for Saix. He usually takes a while."

As if on queue, Saix came out of nowhere and greeted us.

"Shall we get breakfast?"

I answered the question by bounding away (once I'm up, I'm up) to get in line. Myed and Marluxia followed right behind me, and Lumar and Saix just walked to the line.

Suddenly, I got a brilliant idea. I bent next to me to whisper to Myed. Marluxia leaned in to hear.

Myed grinned at me and nodded. Then ran full-tackle into Saix.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?_"

* * *

Again I was left out, but I didn't mind. I watched as Demyx and Marluxia ran to the breakfast line, eager to eat, but it was early in the morning, and I didn't feel like running.

_You lazy ass. _It was Roy.

'Hm?'

_Nothing._

I got up behind Demyx and Marluxia, who were now... whispering among themselves. Demyx looked up at me... and for some reason, I felt like running away.

They split up, and I mentally shrugged. Whatever.

And then the air got knocked out of me as I got tackled by nothing.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?_" was my first reaction.

_WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!? _was all my head's voices reaction.

_That defies the laws of physics! _screamed Lily. I flinched, not knowing what to do.

'I don't feel anything, but it's hard to breathe and I can't get up...' I groaned.

_That's just fucking weird._

I ignored him. "Myed? Lumar? ... Get off? I can't breathe..."

Nothing changed, except for the fact that I could breathe again, and got up off the floor. Demyx and Marluxia were laughing hysterically. From a bystander's point, especially Dem's and Marly's point, that scene was probably pretty funny. And we did attract somewhat of a crowd.

"That was fucking weird," I complained, mirroring Roy's words and rubbing my chest. It was kind of sore now.

"Oh my god," Demyx sighed, rubbing the tears from his eyes, "that was so funny. I didn't know that other people could be effected by Myed!"

"Me neither," Marluxia agreed, "I've never tried it."

"Thank you for experimenting on me, but that hurt," I scolded. Falling to the floor in a forty-miles-per-second collision wasn't my idea of staying alive.

"Oh, you're fine."

"Rawr."

(AN: Haha, Saix rawred. xDD)

Thankfully, nothing else that caused pain happened throughout the entire three minutes of standing in line for our meal, but by the time we sat down, I was tired of randomly losing my balance and almost falling again.

"Would you guys knock it off?"

"Awww," Demyx whined, "but it's funny to watch!"

"You should see how it feels."

"Ha, that would probly be more entertaining. What's it feel like?"

"Nothing. For some reason, my body just randomly tips to the side. I feel a push, but I don't feel anything pushing, if that makes sense."

"Kinda, I guess." Marluxia grinned. "You don't mind if we experiment in my room after my counseling session, right?"

Demyx banged his head against the table. "Oh right, those."

"I guess not..." I flinched. "But nothing that hurts."

"Right right. That would be mean."

Thankfully, Myed and Lumaria didn't bother me while I was eating.

"So, how was your's and Marluxia's night last night?" asked a purely (NOT) innocent Demyx.

The milk I was drinking somehow found it's way out my nose.

* * *

Breakfast had been terribly fun, but now it was time for us to break up for an hour so Marluxia could go to his counseling session. After hugs were exchanged outside the cafeteria (Saix rather reluctantly), we all went our separate directions. I walked to the elevator, and when it came, shoved myself between a few people to get inside before it got full. I didn't want to wait for it to come back.

"Demyx," Myed prodded, "you forgot to call Zexion last night."

"Shit, you're right! I got caught up with Marly, Saix and Lumar..." I mentally banged my head against a wall. I'm so forgetful sometimes.

"God, your memory's horrible."

"You didn't remember either. Plus, the author didn't read her first chapter all too well, and _also_ totally forgot. Oh well. I'll just call him when I get to my room."

The elevator door opened on level C, and I squeezed myself out of the mass of people just before the door closed.

"Ugh, it's so crowded here. You'd think it would be less densely populated since it's a high-class hospital..."

"Yeah, so you'd think," Myed shrugged, "but this is the only high-end mental hospital in the country."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Lumaria."

"Yeah, he's been here for a while. Probly knows some things about the place."

I opened the door to my room, let Myed inside, and immediately flopped onto my bed, picking up my cell phone off the nightstand. I dialed Zexion's cell phone number, crossed my fingers, and pushed 'call'.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the ringing of a connecting call. I waited for a few rings, then a click as someone picked up.

"Hello?"

I was silent for a second, totally unbelieving that my cell phone wasn't taken away, and my phone plan was still intact.

"Is anyone there?"

"ZEXION!" I squealed, nearly crying in happiness. "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm calling you right now!"

"Demyx! Hey, how are you doing? You haven't called me in a while!"

"Ah, well you haven't either."

"True. So, what's up?"

I felt my body relax, and I leaned against the head of my bed. Myed curled up next to me and listened to our conversation.

"Oh, things are horrible, yet not too bad."

"Hm? What happened?"

"Mom sent me to a mental hospital."

"... ... ... ... Huh?"

"Mom sent me to a mental hospital."

"Yeah, I heard you..." There was a pause.

"Zexy?"

"_Agh, that bitch!_"

"Awww, it's not too bad," I reassured. "I made friends, and it's an expensive hospital, so the food's really good and stuff." I wound a piece of hair around my finger. "You know how only you can see Myed?"

"... Yeah..."

"I found someone else who can, too."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. His name's Marluxia."

"Hm. Kinda sounds like Lumaria, the guy Myed talks to."

"That's his alter ego."

"Oh, really? Can you see him?"

"Yeah."

"Is he cute?"

I laughed. "Yeah, but not as cute as Marluxia. Lumar has short brown hair and looks kinda manly, but Marly... He's a little fruitcake."

I heard a snort from the other end of the line.

"He's got long, pink hair," I gestured, even though Zexion couldn't see me, "and he loves to fidget with it. He also loves flowers. He must have come from a rich family, because his parents paid to get his room altered and completely filled with plants! That place is amazing. He knows so much about plants. He created a black rose with his knowledge of hybrids. I think you'd like it. You like black."

"Sounds like you've been having fun."

"Yeah, it's really nice so far. Of course, I haven't gone to school yet..."

"There's school there?"

"Mm-hm, and there're college courses, too. School's only Monday through Thursday, and gets out an hour earlier than my old school. Plus, I think you only need to do an hour of homework max a day."

"That's great! Maybe I should convince my mom to get me enrolled there..."

"Haha, that would be funny. Get voices in your head somehow or something!"

"She'd never go for it."

"Suicide attempt?"

"That would just get me into prison, not a mental hospital."

"Say your imaginary friend told you to do it."

"Then I'd go to a _mental_ prison, and those are worse."

"Hm."

"Where's the hospital at?"

"A wonderful, happy place called Pleasantville."

"That's only an hour away from where I live. I live in the next city away."

Oh yeah. Did I mention his family moved last year? I didn't? Well, it was just another way to separate us. I really freaked Zexion's family out.

"But the _name_. Ain't it ironic?"

"It's a wonderful name. Makes you feel happy."

"Hooray. It's working wonders."

Zexion laughed. I smiled to myself, knowing Zexion was only himself around me and Myed. "I haven't heard you laugh in _months_."

"Shut up," he harrumphed.

"You need to visit."

"I do. You can introduce me to your new friends."

I nodded. "Uh-huh. I think you and Saix would get along well."

"Saix?"

"He just got out of college. He's got blue hair and an X scar across the bridge of his nose, but he won't tell me where it came from. Fun to mess with, that guy. Myed tackled him today, and he didn't know what hit him. He's really smart, though. Majored in psychology."

"Whoa," Zexion whistled, "he must be really smart. What's he there for?"

"Voices in his head. They apparently teach him things."

"That's weird. Are you comfortable being around him?"

"Oh, he's fine. Anyways, he's Marluxia's boyfriend, so he wouldn't do anything to me."

"So they're gay."

"Well duh. Marluxia? Roses? Pink hair? Shyeah."

"I hope they stay together. I dun want my Demmy to be stolen from me." I could just hear the pout coming from the other line.

"Aw, don't worry. I'll never be stolen... just borrowed."

The pout got louder. "Deeeemmyyyy... You're mean."

I laughed. "Well, I'd better get off. I don't want my mom to get mad at me for taking up too many minutes. And she knows your phone number."

"Gah, I hope she doesn't take away your phone."

"If she does, I'll just use the hospital phone. I memorized your number as well!"

"Good. I want to hear updates from you at least once a week!"

"I will, I will," I reassured, flicking my hand. "When will you come visit?"

"Hmm... how about tomorrow? My mom wanted to go shopping up there anyways, and I'll just tag along."

"Tomorrow?! I was hoping you'd come soon, but eek! I've gotta decorate my room and stuff!"

"So another day?"

"NUUU! Tomorrow! I'll manage!"

"Wow. This'll be the first time we've seen each other in a year."

"Maybe this move was a good thing." I smiled.

"Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okies! Bai bai!"

"See ya."

_Click._

I snapped my phone shut, and sat there for a second, grinning like a maniac. Then my body tensed up, and I spazzed all over the bed.

"ZEXION'S COMING TOMORROW! OH MY GOD! I'VE GOTTA DO STUFF!" I screamed happily, and fell off the bed. I rushed over to a box labeled 'posters and stuff', and sifted through it to find my large assortment of tacks and things that were able to be hung on the walls. It was a large stack. I looked at the clock, which shone 9:30, giving me permission to hang up all my posters in one sitting.

"Marly's out of counseling at ten. Myed, help me put these up so we can meet him and Saix on time."

I heard the sound of bed springs bouncing back into place, which meant Myed had gotten off the bed. "Alright. Should I just put 'em anywhere, or do you want to tell me where to put them?"

"Anywhere should be fine. Just make sure that no wall is showing."

"M'kay."

So half an hour passed, with lots of blood and guts due to 'accidental' poking of each other's skin, and by the time we were done, I felt as if I had lost half my weight in blood.

Well no, not really. But Myed did poke me several times with a tack. It hurt.

At ten we were done, and I stood back by the door to admire our work. Like I had said, not a single inch of wall was showing, and I was very proud of myself. It takes careful planning to place posters so that all of them are showing, but so that the pattern is random, and no wall is peeking out. No really, you should try it. See how hard it is yourself. You might _think_ it's easy, but NO, life has to be hard on you, and there's always this one spot that you can't seem to cover up unless you put a poster there and then you cover up all the other ones around it...

And I'm ranting.

"Our work here is _done_!" I finalized, putting a thumbs-up in Myed's direction. "Now let's get down to the counseling office!"

Myed nodded, and we ran out the door, down the stairs (because the elevator just closed, and since the building has ten floors, and the elevator is constantly full, it takes a while to get back to floor C. It took five minutes last time I tried, and I could've just taken the stairs then!), past the lobby, and came up to Marluxia's counselor's door just as he came out. Saix was already standing there, and looked at my gasping self with amusement.

"Just in time."

"Yeah," I huffed, "me and Myed have a trouble getting places on time."

"I noticed," laughed Marluxia. "So what did you guys do while I was in counseling?"

"I just took a nap."

"As for me," I pointed to myself, "I talked to my friend Zexion! I haven't talked to him in months!"

"Oh, whatcha guys talk about?" Marluxia tilted his head slightly to the side. I inwardly giggled. Marly was so girly.

"Well, I told him I was in a mental hospital. He wasn't too happy about that. But guess what?"

"He's coming?"

I stared at Marluxia. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. When's he coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Where does he live?" asked Saix.

"Only about an hour away from here. He moved from being a neighbor to about an eight hour drive away from my house. His family didn't like me."

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"You really need to stop reading my mind, Marly. It's kinda scary."

"Sorry," he laughed, shaking his head, "but you're predictable."

"You've only known me for two days now!"

"That's how predictable you are."

"Meanie," I pouted, and started walking in the direction of Marluxia's room. It was the best place to hang out, because of the... decorations. And I had to get my black rose. That was also a big reason.

"We going to my room again?"

"Yaw, your room's awesome!"

"I'd have to agree with that," nodded Saix.

"I forgot my rose yesterday."

"That you did. I need to cut you one once we get to my room."

"Cut it right as we get there, so you don't forget!"

"Don't leave it in my room."

"I'll just have Myed hold on to it the whole time."

"Demmyyyy!" Myed whined.

"When will we get to see your room?" Saix questioned.

"Oh, tomorrow, when Zexion comes to visit. I'll invite everyone over."

We reached Marluxia's room then, and he let us in. Immediately, I bounded over to the black rose bush in the corner of his room and bounced up and down impatiently as he retrieved a pair of scissors to cut the flower with. Once he did, he wrapped it up carefully in a dry towel and gave it to me. I looked at it... and suddenly got a huge urge to open my mouth and gnaw on it.

"Dem, no eating the flower," Myed scolded next to me. I pouted and set the flower on Marluxia's desk.

"Remind me to pick it up before I leave, someone. I'll probly leave it here if you don't."

"Saix can tell you. He's got a good memory," Lumaria suggested, speaking up for the first time in ages.

"Huh?" Saix slurred smartly. ... Hm. That sentence sounds funny. Saix slurred smartly. Hah. Say that ten times fast.

"So, the Lumar can talk!" I squeaked, jumping over to said person. "You're rather quiet, except when you're talking to Myed."

"I'm a quiet person..."

"Obviously. Well, I needta get you talking. When did you come around?"

"What?"

"When did you meet Marluxia?" I rephrased.

"He was eight..."

"Wow, that long? And he's older than me, too! That would make..." I did the math in my head, but a number was missing. "Uh, Marly? How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Saix?"

"Twenty-three. How about you?"

"Sixteen. Okay, so that would be nine years. Dang! Over half his life!"

"Uh-huh. Myed found you when you were ten, right?"

"Yup. My life got significantly better after that, too. You'll probably never believe me, but I used to be a little emo kid."

Suddenly, I felt that I was being intensely stared at. I looked at Marluxia and Saix, and they were gaping.

"... What?"

"_You_, not hyper? Depressed? I think you're lying."

"No, really! I was really shy, so didn't have any friends except for Zexion, and his personality just rubbed off on me, so I wasn't that hyper. Then Myed came, and _his_ personality rubbed off on me, then I got happy! Then this huge chain reaction exploded and Zexion suddenly got happier and everyone was good in life."

"... Oh."

"So how'd you find Marly, Lumar?"

"Oh... I was just in the neighborhood."

"Bah, you guys are unoriginal. That's what Myed always says, too."

"Well, that's what happened."

"Liar."

"Idiot."

"Meanie."

"Gay."

"And proud!"

"Didn't sound like it last night."

"That was different."

"Right. Whatever."

"Marluuuxia! Your alter ego is mean!"

"Not my fault," he laughed. "He's nice once he warms up to you. And he's right. You're _not_ a proud gay."

"Not you tooooo!" I complained.

"I'd have to agree with him, then." I glared at Saix.

"I hate you all."

They all laughed, and I went to my emo corner (well, Marluxia's emo corner, because this wasn't my room), and pouted. I heard an 'awww' from what sounded like Saix.

"We're sorry, Demmy. We didn't mean it," Marluxia cooed, and I heard a silent 'yes we did' from Lumar. I crept further into my corner.

So Myed picked me up and dumped me on the bed.

"Hey! Don't disturb me when I'm in my corner!" I cried, burying my head into the pillow. Marluxia laughed and pushed me over on my back. I glowered at him, and proceeded to find designs in the vine pattern on the wall.

"He's faking it," I heard Myed say.

"Naw, maybe we should leave him alone for a while," Saix suggested.

I paused in my design-finding. They wouldn't...

The door clicked.

They would.

"GUYS!!!" I ran over to the door and tried to open it, but the weight of all four people was on the door, and it wouldn't budge.

"Marluxia, I'm going to eat your plants if you don't let me out!"

"You wouldn't!"

"He wouldn't." Darn that Myed.

"Well, no, but... let me out!"

"NO," all four said in unison. So I deployed my only defense.

I slumped down and started crying my eyes out. Of course, it was fake crying, but it worked. I'm good at fake crying.

The door opened. "Demmy?" Myed squeaked. He was promptly tackled.

"_That was so mean!_ Why is everyone being mean to me today???"

"It's cause and effect, Demmy, and the effect is enormous," said Myed. I got up and kicked him in the ribs. "Ow."

So other things happened, including Myed's head, Saix's butt, Marluxia's bed, the back of the top drawer in Marluxia's dresser, and my thorny rose, but after a while, all was well in the room of green.

"So," Lumar began after everyone had settled down. By now it was about five, and we were tired. Everyone was sitting in a big pile on the bed. It was funny, because Lumaria was straddling Saix, and he didn't look all too pleased about it. Myed was on the bottom, laying normally on the bed length-wise, and I had my head on his stomach. Marluxia was sitting cross-legged in the little square me and Myed made in the top right corner of his bed, Saix was laying across me and on Marluxia, and Lumaria was, as I said last sentence, straddling Saix.

And it was amusing.

"Who the hell is laying on me?" Saix griped. "They're _sitting on my butt._"

"Lumaria."

"Get off. There's no one sitting on me and yet _there's someone sitting on me._ You don't know how strange that feels." He swiped behind him, and hit Lumaria on the side, making him fall over. Saix squeaked and pulled his hand back like he touched something hot.

"So you've never touched Lumaria before?"

"Not really... no."

"Oh. Well," I got up off of Myed and put my hand on Lumaria's shoulder, "he's right here. Try touching him."

Saix put his hand up and slowly started to come over to where Lumar was. I grabbed his wrist.

"No trying to take out an eye. He's right here." I put his hand on Lumaria's head. Saix's eyes got wide. "Can you feel anything?"

"N-no... but I can't put my hand down any further..."

"Don't try too hard, or you'll hurt him. Now..."

"How about when they hold items?" Marluxia suggested.

"Myed, go get my rose off the table," I ordered. Myed groaned and rolled off the bed and onto the grass. "Saix, just watch the rose." I watched as Myed got the rose and gave it to me. "What do you see?"

"The rose is still there." He glanced at me, then looked back at the table, and nearly fell off the bed. "It's not there anymore! Did he just pick it up?"

"No, he gave it to me before I asked you what you saw."

"I don't like this."

"Why?"

"It's _weird_. But I bet you two could get out of this place if you just showed your counselors what you're showing me."

Marluxia whapped Saix on the head. "Then you'd be left here, and that wouldn't be good. I wouldn't want to leave you."

"Awwww, it's fluffy," Myed teased. Marluxia was suddenly interested in the wall next to him, and got a slight blush across his cheeks. I poked them.

"Gack! Don't do that!"

I just giggled.

"Anyways, Demyx," Saix intervened, "you never told us very much about Zexion."

"Oh, you don't want to get him started on Zexion."

"Myed!"

"Huh? What did he say?" I looked at Saix, who was peering at me.

"... ...Nothing. Well," I paused, "I met Zexion in preschool. Actually, he came up to me and asked me to be his friend, or so I've been told, since I don't really remember. But that was when he wasn't as shy. In fact, I'm sorta worried about him right now... he might not have made any new friends..." I stopped, thinking about it. I hoped he wasn't lonely. He could be a tad scary to other people at times, so others might be intimidated to approach him. He was only himself around me...

"Demyx?"

I looked up. "Anyways, yeah, that's how I met him. We've just been together as friends since then."

"Didn't you say he was your boyfriend earlier?" I glared at Marluxia.

"Not officially, no."

"Who made the first move?"

"Uhh..." I blushed, "I did."

"Oooo, whatcha do?"

"Marly!"

"Whatcha dooo?"

I shook my head. "It was just a kiss on the cheek."

"What did he do?"

I imagined arrows sticking out of Marluxia's body. "Well, I bolted right after I did it, so he grabbed me, turned me 'round, and kissed me back."

"On the lips?"

I wonder what Marluxia would look like with black hair... "Yeah."

"You have malice in your eyes, Demmy. It looks scary."

"Malice? There's no malice." I should do it tonight and see.

"M'kay, well, what's your relationship like now?"

I should dye Saix's hair. Nothing against him, but Marly would freak. "I haven't seen him in a few months, so I can't really say."

"You really like him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a picture I can see?"

"No, and besides, you'll see him tomorrow."

"True that."

And that was the end of that discussion. I was glad, because I feel awkward when I talk about him. I always feel guilty, because I'm the reason he moved away. He never says anything about it, but I still at fault. At least he didn't have any other friends at my school.

But he was coming tomorrow! I felt happy with my mom all of a sudden. If she hadn't moved me here, I wouldn't have met Marly, Saix and Lumaria, I wouldn't be seeing Zexion tomorrow, I wouldn't have school only four days a week...

Oh right, school. I probably shouldn't judge the place until I started school. I wonder what the people will be like there... maybe the counselors are the teachers? I'd like to have Luxord as my teacher. He sounded nice and easy-going.

While we all sat there on Marluxia's bed talking, reading, playing, and doing other things, the night continued to whittle itself away, until Saix took the time to glance at the clock.

"Marluxia, it's 10:30."

"Huuuuh? But we haven't been talking very long!"

"No," laughed Myed, "we've been busy having a pillow fight, playing video games, and random other things."

"I wanna get some practice time on my sitar," I yawned, "I've got some new music I want to memorize, and I need to finish making a song."

"Ooh, you told me you played yesterday, but you never said you wrote your own music!" Marluxia shrieked. I rubbed my ears. "Can I hear some tomorrow?"

"Sure," I replied, getting off the bed and heading towards the door. Myed followed me. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Wait, Demyx, your flower."

"Oh! Thanks, Saix! I would've forgotten!" I turned to the door and opened it, flower in hand. "See you guys."

Marluxia waved. "See ya later!"

"See you tomorrow."

Lumaria just waved.

"Bye bye!" waved Myed, and with that, the door closed behind us.

* * *

Whooo! Over five thousand words! That's one intense chapter.

Speaking of which, it was chock-full of dialogue, which irritated me. Does it irritate you? I base a lot of my plot development, characterization, and actions on dialogue. Should I put more background? I DUNNO!!! breaks down and cries

Again, I'm sorry about the long wait! My internet was taken away, and I'm only posting this because they temporarily gave it back to me for homework. Also I was lazyACTUALLYNOIWASN'T::COUGH::. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter now. I have more time, and it's Christmas break, so moral is high! At least this one was long, neh?

I feel like nothing happened, though... Agh, to hell what I feel like. What do you feel? That's what helps.

Oh, I'll reply to last chapter's reviews right after posting this. Flames shall be eaten, or given to Axel (who is still chained up in my dungeon) and I like constructive criticism. I also like word checks. Word checks save my life.

Review for love::heart::


	4. A Rude Awakening

Whoo, look at that break! Like I think I've said before, this fic will never die (because I love it too much), but it might take a while to update.

Once again, I blame my parents, because my internet's still not back. The only reason this is up is because I saved it to a data stick and went over to a friend's internet. :O So yup.

I'll stop promising earlier updates, because it's obviously impossible for me. So I'll update whenever. D: Sorreh.

And me no own teh Kingdom Heartz. sadness

So, here ya go, a new chapter.

* * *

_Oblivious_

Chapter 4:

"_A Rude Awakening"_

"_Demyx?"_

_I started awake and lifted my head from my pillow (actually, I realized, from the ground. My pillow had disappeared) to look around. There was no one around... in fact, it was just a misty gray as far as the eye could see. I sighed. It was one of **those** dreams again. I pinched my neck so I could possibly wake up, but to no avail. I couldn't get out of this one._

"_Demyx!"_

_I flipped around onto my back to look behind me, and saw Larxene standing in front of me. My face fell for half a second, my mind screaming for me to run away, but I quickly fixed my face into a grin, and I stood up._

"_Hey, Larxene."_

"_Now now, what's with that face? I haven't seen you in, like, half a year. Be happy about this visit."_

"_Of course I'm happy to see you!" I exclaimed, putting my best smile on. In truth, she was the last person I wanted to see in this dream. "Why would you think otherwise?"_

"_Whatever. So hey, Mom said she enrolled you in a mental hospital. Sounded ecstatic about it. Is it true, or is she just lying about it again?"_

"_Yeah, she enrolled me..."_

_A large smirk broke out onto Larxene's face. "Finally! I swear, it took her forever to do it. Kinda stupid it took this long, though. It'll make everyone happier with you gone." Larxene paused and got out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag before she continued. "I'll be able to introduce Xaldin to Mom and Vexen... oh! And speaking of Vexen, after he left, he pummeled Mom with pleads of letting you keep your cell phone plan. She gave in, so now you still have a phone! That's nice of him, isn't it?"_

_I perked up. "Really? I was wondering about that! I'll be sure to thank Vexen."_

_Larxene paused again, then took a couple steps towards me. "Wondering?" My heart leaped up into my throat. "How'd you know? Vexen wanted to surprise you when they next visited."_

"_W-well," I stuttered, "I used my phone yesterday..."_

"_Who'd you call?"_

"_Demyx?"_

"_I called Zexion..." I glanced away, then looked back at Larxene, who had taken a couple steps away from me again and was tsking to herself._

"_Vexen will be upset... what did you guys talk about?"_

"_Um... well, I just said that I was in a mental hospital, that I missed him... he talked about his new place..."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Mm-hm."_

_Larxene stared at me for a minute, then shook her head._

"_You're lying. You're being too serious. What aren't you telling me?"_

"_H-he's coming over tomorrow, but I didn't think--"_

"_**What?**" Larxene snarled. I stopped and took a step back. "That little fag's coming to **visit** you?"_

_There was a twang of irritation at the back of my mind. "You know I don't like it when you say that."_

"_Hm? Fag? You can just deal with that." Larxene dropped her cigarette and stepped on it to put it out._

_I changed the subject. "So, umm, you mentioned Xaldin earlier..."_

_Larxene glared at me, obviously aware of the subject change, but answered anyways. "Do you remember him?"_

"_Wasn't... wasn't he the one that helped you move out?"_

"_Yeah. You know, we're engaged now. I've been wanting to tell Mom, but you've been around every time I'm in the neighborhood."_

_My eyes got wide. "Engaged? With **him**?"_

_I knew I shouldn't have said it as soon as it left my mouth. Larxene gave me one of the dirtiest looks a human could give, and in mental defense, my mind collapsed within itself. She walked towards me, getting in uncomfortably close proximity, and lifted my chin up so I would look at her. And I nearly fainted when I did. _

"_Are you **insulting** Xaldin?" Larxene calmly purred with an evil smirk on her face. I felt like crying, but I'd never cry in front of Larxene. She would beat me out of my tears if I started._

"_N-no, I was just surprise that you were already engaged..."_

"_So you think I'm not ready yet, huh? Trying to control my life like you're my mother?"_

"_No! It's not like that!"_

"_You have no right to decide what I should do with my life!" Larxene screamed, and I did the same when she smacked my hard across my head. I didn't fall, but I hunched over cradling my head between my knees. I wished Myed was there, because he'd protect me when this happened at home, but Myed didn't appear in this dream. Ever._

"_Get up."_

_I looked up at Larxene from my fetal position, and was promptly knocked over by her boot. _

"_I said 'get up', not 'stare at me for a few minutes!'"_

_I quickly got up, rubbing the side of my head where her foot had collided. I didn't look straight at her, knowing that she hated staring, but if she wanted me to look at her, she'd say so. It was a couple minutes before she said anything else. _

"_So, no 'congratulations' or 'I'm happy for you'? I decide that you're important enough to know that I'm getting married, and all you do is insult my to-be-husband?"_

"_I'm sorry, I really am. I'm happy for you." In truth, I was amazed that anyone would want to be around Larxene for too long, let alone **marry** her._

"_You're just saying that so I won't hit you."_

_I looked up at her cautiously. "I don't want to be hit again, but I really am happy for you."_

_Larxene blinked, and for a second, I saw guilt written in her features, but it quickly went away. She lit up another cigarette and was silent for another few seconds. Then she closed in the space between us and knocked me hard against the head again, this time with her elbow, and I sat myself down, head dipped, and my vision fuzzy. Then I could feel myself waking up. As the dream slowly blacked out, I heard Larxene again._

"_Sweet waking, Dem. Hope that boyfriend of yours doesn't come tomorrow."_

_Dem... she never called me Dem..._

* * *

"Agh!"

I sat up, clutching my head as I exploded out of my dream. Myed stirred beside me, but didn't wake up. He was a deep sleeper like me. I stayed in that position for some time until the throbbing had gone down, then I got up and looked in my mirror above my desk. I had a nice bruise over my left temple.

I sat on my desk chair and sighed. I hadn't had one of those dreams in a long time. Those dreams were always different than real ones, but the same basic thing happened in each one. One of my family members would be there—although one time Zexion had come—the conversation turned bad and I ended up being beaten back into reality. Sometimes marks were left, but most of the time it was just pain. Larxene had hit me hard enough this time to leave a bruise.

This dream was realistic in a sense this time: Larxene, when she was still living with my family, had gotten mad enough to beat me on several occasions. She would've beat me more if I hadn't been careful not to meet her randomly in the house, or hadn't sent Myed out to see if she was gone before I went to school. Sometimes this didn't work, and I ended up sore all day. Of course, after some time, Mom found out that Larxene was beating me, and Larxene ended up moving out after a heated argument about my health and all that. That was when I saw Xaldin, and that was the only time. I was fine with that, though, because I could tell that I wasn't very high on Xaldin's Like List by the way he looked at me.

Speaking of Monkey Boy (the nickname made me laugh, and because of that was rewarded with a throb of pain), Larxene said that they were getting married. Strangely enough, things that are told in those dreams are usually right. I would have to call Vexen tomorrow to make sure.

I looked at the clock and groaned. 'Today' would be more accurate. It was four in the morning.

Judging by how tired I was and how much more time there was before I had to wake up again, I decided to go right back to sleep, even though it would help my headache immensely to go take a shower. I clambered onto my bed and under the covers, cuddling myself into Myed, and quickly drifted off.

At about the same time, Larxene was leaning out an open window in her room, her cigarette idly smoldering as she looked back on the strange dream. She had similar ones before, although they were rare. And they were always about Demyx.

"Mmm... hey... Larx... what're you doing?" Xaldin mumbled from the bed behind her, trying to fight off sleep enough to form a coherent sentence.

... She didn't like hitting Demyx. It's just that she had an enormous temper, especially when it concerned Xaldin. And if it was Demyx insulting Xaldin... that pushed her over the edge really fast. She knew he was a bit skeptical on his looks, but she was obviously better than him in the sense that she judged on personality, while he judged on looks. Living proof was Zexion.

"Larx?"

"... Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, just a dream. Don't worry about it."

"Hn. If you say so..." Xaldin turned onto his stomach with a grumble and was silent.

Larxene smiled. That was one thing why she loved Xaldin. He didn't press. He knew that if she wanted to talk about it, she would, and pressing would just make her mad.

She stabbed her cigarette into the window sill to put it out and threw it out the window, then turned around and climbed into bed. Xaldin moved to pull Larxene towards him in a hug, and she sighed.

Maybe this was the reason Demyx was gay. Men could be so damn snuggly at times.

And Demyx liked snuggly.

* * *

Agh! Short! I know you people wanted it shorter, but dang, this is REALLY short! I make it up to you... with another chapter. I owe you guys one, because I was gone so long and all I could come up with was this. Heh. O-o

So yeah. I think the dream was a little choppy subject-wise, and a little harsh on Demyx. Mm-hm. And the dream... blah, I think that's explained later. The whole waking-up-with-a-bruise-even-though-it-was-just-a-dream thing. I do have an explanation for it! It might be lame, but it's there.

All-in-all, I don't like this chapter. The quality might have something to do with this mysterious fatigue that I'm experiencing at the moment, caused by the current time of... morning. 1 am isn't that late, but I'm just getting over being sick and recovering from over half my mouth being numbed at the dentist. Two hours is a long time to hold your mouth open.

And... i sprekenz teh ingleesh vury gewdly. dont cha theenkerz sew?

Anyways. Onto chapter five! falls over and starts snoring


	5. Sore the Morning After

Okay! Next chapter, as promised. We get to meet Zexion! Yay!

Happy reading! (I don't own Kingdom Hearts, BTW. cries)

* * *

_Oblivious_

Chapter 5:

"_Sore the Morning After"_

"Demyx?"

I started awake and immediately panicked. My first thought was, 'Oh God, not another dream!' But then when I looked around, I saw a lack of gray color, and calmed down. I glanced next to me to find Myed peering over from a sitting position.

"You slept through the alarm. So I'm taking the liberty of waking you up."

I tried rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I was dead tired from waking up in the middle of the night. "Uhn... thank you... Myed."

"No problem." Myed disappeared out of sight and became a lump in the covers.

I fell out of bed, once again forgetting that there was no carpet, and stared blearily at the clock until it focused. It was 6:35. Groaning, I got up and shuffled here and there about the room, gathering my hair glue supplies and putting on a robe. I walked out of the room, wanting to slam the door on my way out to irritate Myed, but he did wake me up (even if the bastard was sleeping in _and I wasn't_) to keep me from being lateso I refrained from doing so.

After showering, I felt much better. The headache I woke up with was almost gone, but I still had a gnarly bruise on my temple. I really didn't want to style my hair, because when it laid down flat, it covered the bruise. It was styled anyways, because leaving a mullet un-styled did not look good in the slightest. I compensated with cover-up instead.

... Yes. I have, in my possession, cover-up. Be quiet.

Of course, the bruise was still noticeable. Myed verified that for me when I came back to the room to get dressed.

"Holy crap, Demyx, what did you do to your head?"

I pushed him off the bed, and he yelped as he fell to the floor. "I had one of those dreams last night."

"Ew," he winced, "the night before Zexion comes over, too."

"I know," I groaned, "and I'm dead tired! I totally didn't get enough sleep last night... I feel like skipping breakfast tomorrow! I need my sleep."

"Is it really that hard to get up at 6:30 every morning?"

"Says the one who sleeps in until I kick him out of bed."

"I never said it wasn't hard for **me**."

"Shut up. I'm getting dressed."

I peered into the dresser drawer that I had opened and ruffled through the pants that were piled ungracefully into it. After throwing onto the floor a pair of white jeans, I did the same treatment to my pile of shirts, this time picking a light blue one with random squiggles on the front. I pulled on these really quick, noticing that it was almost breakfast time, grabbed my navy blue sweatshirt, and ran out the door with Myed following right behind me.

"Marly's gonna kill you if you're late again."

"I know! That's why I'm running!"

We got to the cafeteria doors right as they were opening. Searching frantically through the crowd, I spotted the crown of pink hair that was oh-so-noticeable.

"Mar! Marly! Marl**uuu**xi**aaaa**!" I yelled, using every nick of his name just for the heck of it.

I saw the pink blob stop, and I took the chance to push my way through the crowd and glomp Marluxia unawares. Glancing behind me, I saw Myed pushing people around to catch up to me, and watched amusedly as everyone Myed touched almost fell over. And then, I noticed the ceiling ahead of me.

Marluxia spazzed and threw me to the ground when I tackled him. Ow.

"Oh, Dem! I'm sorry!" Marluxia helped me up before I got trampled by oncoming traffic. "I thought someone was coming to molest me or something..." He scrunched his nose up, a sign that the whole molesting thing happened often. "Damn people. You'd think gays were rare, but then you look in a mental hospital." He shook his head, then put on a smile for me and ushered both of us into the cafeteria.

"That kind of thing happen often?" I asked once we got inside. There was more space here, which meant more breathing room, and less yelling to make ourselves heard.

"Oh my gawd, all the time. I don't know why!" Marly squealed indignantly, letting out a puff of air. I laughed.

"I think that's why."

"Hah?"

"You're so..." I searched for the right word, but couldn't find it. "So... girly!"

That earned another puff. "Hey! Just because I like flowers doesn't mean I'm girly!"

"What Demyx means," Lumaria cut in, "is that you're cute like a girl."

Silence.

Marluxia whipped around to me, wide-eyed. "Do you really mean that?"

"Uhhh... yeah, something like that."

"**Really**?" He gasped, and I tried not to laugh. "I've been called pretty before (which kinda pissed me off) but I've never been called **cute**!"

"Is that... um... a good thing?" I checked.

I was tackled into a wall in response. I guessed that meant a yes.

Saix took this time to appear out of nowhere again. Marluxia, of course, has a Saix sense, so he pounced opposite direction from me and landed on the bluenette.

"ZOMG, Saix. Demyx said I was cute!"

"Actually, I was the one that said it," Lumaria mumbled, but Marluxia either didn't hear or didn't care.

"**You** think I'm cute, right Saix? Right?"

Saix looked momentarily stunned for a little more than a moment. When he realized Marluxia wouldn't let go until he answered, that's just what he did.

"Naturally. Why would you think otherwise?"

This seemed to make Marluxia happy, so he let go and pranced over to the breakfast line. Saix looked questioningly at his back as he went.

"... What did he eat this morning to make him **this** hyper?"

"Marly gets excited when he's going to meet new people," Lumaria explained. "He was ranting to me all night about how thrilled he was to meet Demyx's boyfriend today."

"H-he's not my boyfriend!"

Lumaria gave me a look. "Well then what is he?"

I thought about that one for a second. "A... a very... very close friend. Who's very fun to kiss."

All three of them laughed and I smiled in triumph as we lined up behind Marluxia for breakfast. I looked at the menu and was happy to see that waffles were on the menu once again.

* * *

"Demyx, visitor Zexion is here to see you; Demyx, visitor Zexion is here to see you."

I looked up from my sitar playing at the speaker mounted in the far corner of my room. Then I turned my head to Myed, who was grinning his head off.

"_ZEXION'S HERE!!_" I screamed, throwing myself off my bed and throwing my sitar onto it. Myed jumped off as well and raced to the door, throwing it open and holding it for a split second so I could get through. We both ran through the hallway and didn't bother waiting for the elevator—we went down the stairs instead. At one point, my head got in front of my feet, and I almost tumbled down the flight. Then I proceeded to skid past the lobby door, unable to slow myself down in time. When I finally got (safely) into the lobby, I looked frantically from side to side to catch a glimpse of the silver hair that was Zexion. Like Marluxia's, it wasn't hard to find.

"Zexion!" me and Myed both screamed, and I ran up to him as he turned around. I caught him in a huge hug and kissed him square on the lips in greeting. He lurched in surprise at first, then kissed me back. I think Myed felt left out.

"Get a room, you two."

I broke away and glared at Myed. "You're just jealous."

"Well met, both of you," Zexion laughed. I beamed up at him and kissed him quickly one more time before dragging him out of the lobby all the way back up to my room. The hospital lobby was not the best of places to make out with someone of the same sex.

"So," I breathed once Myed had closed my bedroom door, clinging to Zexion's arm. "I haven't seen you in so long! What's been happening? School? Friends? Work?"

Zexion laughed. "I know what you're going to ask, so before you do, yes, I do have friends at my new school." He laughed again when he saw the look on my face. "Strangely, though, most of them aren't high schoolers. Lessee, there's Luxaeus, who's in college right now; Axel, who just got out of high school last year; Xigbar, who's a senior in high school, but he doesn't look it at all; and Luxord. I don't get to see Luxord all that often, though, 'cause he works a lot."

I perked up at the name Luxord. "My counselor's name is Luxord."

"Really? Oh, I've _got_ to talk to him. He and I are really good buddies... when we see each other."

"Luxord was really cool," Myed pushed in, "it was like he could hear me, because he made the effort to pay attention to where I was supposed to be located and stuff."

"Speaking of friends, let's go see Marluxia and Saix!"

"Sounds good."

"I wonder if Zexion can see Lumar," Myed thought out loud. I shrugged, and we walked our way to E4-12—in case you forgot, Marluxia's room.

"Don't be surprised if Marly answers the door slightly ruffled." I advised. "He and Saix like to... to..."

"Play dirty," Myed finished for me. Zexion laughed, and I knocked on the door. There was a loud screech from inside, and I evilly grinned.

The door opened and... Marly was slightly ruffled. "Demyx! Myed! And... Zexion?"

I could sense Zexion folding into his shyness layer. "Um, yes, I'm Zexion..."

"Oh, Demyx has told me about you! He was _sooo_ excited that you were coming over yesterday! Come in, come in!" Marluxia ushered us into his room, and I looked at Zexion to see his reaction. It wasn't very obvious, but I could tell from years of experience of reading Zexion's emotions that he was bursting with questions to ask Marluxia about the room.

"You're Zexion, I presume?" Saix said, teleporting off the bed and in front of said person. Zexion jumped and looked up... way up. I laughed. The height difference between the two was enormous, Zexion being amazingly small for his age, and Saix being amazingly tall. Altogether, there was about a two-foot difference between them.

Zexion didn't like that. He was very sensitive about his height.

"Yes! Yes I am. Y-you're Saix?"

Saix nodded, and I chose this time to jump up and hang around Saix's neck. "Saix, shrink! Zexion doesn't like competition!"

"Huh?"

"The _height_ difference, Saix," Marluxia reworded. Saix looked down at Zexion again.

"... A two-foot gap."

Zexion blushed and harrumphed at me for bringing the concept up. I just giggled and hugged him.

"And this," Myed introduced, "is Lumaria. You can see him, right? You should be able too."

"Yeah, I do," (insert Marluxia's squeal of surprise), "but... why should I?"

"Because Lumaria is connected to me and Marluxia; I'm connected to Marluxia, Lumaria, _and_ Demyx; and you're connected to me and Demyx."

There was a pause, then, "... Right. I'll pretend I know what you said."

"Ugh, I'll explain later, in Demyx's room."

"Why later?" I asked.

"Because I'm not in an explain-y mood."

"Can we please talk about something that doesn't leave me out of half the conversation?" Saix whined from Marluxia's bed.

Heh. Forgot that Saix couldn't hear them.

"Hey, do you guys know Luxord?" Zexion questioned. "Demyx said he worked as a counselor here."

Saix shook his head. "My counselor's name is Xemnas."

"I do!" Marluxia exclaimed, raising his hand into the air. "He's my counselor!"

"When does he get off work?"

Marluxia looked at the clock. "Well, it's 11:30 right now, and it's a Sunday, so... eight? I think it's eight."

"11:30?! Lunch is in half an hour!" I cried happily, suppressing the automatic grumble of my stomach at the mention of lunch. "Zexion can joooooin us!" I paused, a thought coming to mind. "Zexion, how long can you stay? Do you know?"

"Yeah, I was explained the process as I came in. If I get consent from you and my mom, I can stay the night."

"But tomorrow's school..."

"Oh yeah."

"I want you to spend the night! But you don't like missing school."

Zexion looked lost in thought for a second. "Maybe... maybe my mom will let me. I won't tell her it's you. I'll say it's... it's... Luxord. She might say yes, since I've got straight A's."

My eyes got wide, and I stared at Zexion with the most grateful face I could muster. "You would do that for _me_?! Zohmahgawd, I _love_ you Zexy!" And with that, I tackled him to the ground in a bone-shattering hug.

"Awww," cooed Marluxia, "it's fluffy. C'mon you lovebirds, let's head down for lunch."

"Good," Myed scowled, "I'm _so_ hungry!"

So... we all tromped out of Marly's room and to the cafeteria, me and Zexion being teased the whole way down.

* * *

There. Another chapter. Since you guys wanted shorter chapters, I had to cut this one down _after_ I'd typed past this point, so the end might seem a bit choppy. I've already edited up to this point, and anyone who wants me to edit it again can go to hell. rawr Nothing against those who think I should edit it again. lolz

I really should refrain from finding all the bad things about the chapters... So I won't say anything. All my complaints are basically the same, anyways.

Just an FYI, this chapter's about 2000 words, and I stopped to cut it down at over 3000. Oops. But that means I've got a head start on the next chapter. Hoorayz! It's already half done!

Luvs you allz that reviewed! I hope I didn't lose you with my lateness. O-o


	6. Pinned to a Wall

Okay, here's... another one. ARGH. My brain's going to die and my eyes are gonna explode from too much computer time. But I love my fanfiction. happies So I'll deal with it.

I've noticed that this is the sixth chapter... and I haven't gotten anywhere. Like, school hasn't even started. :_**sigh:**_ This is going to be one _long_ fanfic.

I'll stop complaining...

KH isn't mine... _**:AGH COMPLAIN!:**_

Enjoy. :D

* * *

_Oblivious_

Chapter 6:

_"Pinned to a Wall"_

_CHOMP_.

I took a huge bite out of my sandwich, watching as everyone else followed suit with their random lunch foods.

"Damn, Dem, you weren't kidding when you said the food was good," Zexion remarked brightly. "Way better than that crap they call food at school."

Everyone looked up at Zexion in amazement as he said this.

"...What?"

"You just cussed," Marluxia awed, "twice. I didn't think someone like you was capable of using such profanity!"

I laughed as Zexion blushed deep from ear to ear, and hugged him to cheer him up.

"Zexion may be supernaturally smart, but he cusses all the time! He can be cute and cuddly, too, but that's only around me. And when he's around strangers, he acts _emo_, which is cute and cuddly in its own little way." I buried my face between his neck and shoulder, and Zexion blushed deeper, but didn't push me away, continuing to eat his soup to distract himself.

"Cute and cuddly, huh?" Saix laughed.

"Ooo, I wanna know him better. I like cute and cuddly." Marluxia batted his eyes and twirled a strand of hair around his finger for effect.

I think that's the reddest I ever saw Zexion achieve. It looked like he was going to pass out.

"Now now, no making Zexy faint, guys."

"Zexy?"

"Sounds like 'sexy'," Marluxia giggled. "You're so lucky, Dem. I wanna steal him from you."

"Marluxia!" Saix whined in complaint. Marluxia laughed again and wrapped himself around the bluenette as well as he could while sitting down.

"Don't worry, Sai. I won't leave you! I'll just _borrow_ sexy Zexy," he added. This made Saix whine even more.

That's when Zexion fell off the table bench.

"_EEKS!_ Zexion?!" I squealed, jumping out from under the table and going down to shake him. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I just fell over is all." Zexion took my outstretched hand and I helped him up to a standing position. He leaned his head onto my shoulder and whispered, "You always make really strange friends... fucking embarrassing..."

I giggled and slapped him on the back, then sat down at the table again to finish my sandwich. He sat back down next to me to do the same.

"What was that all about?" Myed asked, cocking his head at me like Marluxia often did.

"Brain overload," was my simple reply.

Lunch passed in relative peace after that, everyone rushing to finish their food in the small amount of time we had left.

I had just taken the last bite of my sandwich when I heard the security people call out to everyone that lunch was over and to clear out. All six of us stood up and started walking out of the cafeteria, this time to my room as planned a second earlier.

"So Myed," I started as we got out of the elevator to floor C, "care to tell us about the whole connection thing?"

"In a second," he waved his hand at me, "in your room. I want everyone to be comfortable, because it'll take a few to tell."

And, so, as soon as everyone was settled, whether it was on my bed, on my desk chair or on the floor, Myed started.

"Lumaria knows all this as well, since we're both alter egos, but I'm better at explaining than him. So. To start, we know that only certain people can see both me and Lumar, right?"

"Yeah, I can see you, and both Dem and Zexion can see you and Lumar," Marluxia replied.

"Marluxia, could you just whisper to me everything Myed's saying or something? I can't hear him..."

"Oh!" Marluxia cried, "of course! Go on, Myed."

"Okay, we all agree that everyone who can see us are connected to each other in some way, right?"

Everyone nodded, including Saix after Marluxia repeated what Myed said quietly to him.

"Demyx, is, of course, connected to me, so he can see me. At the same time, he is connected to Zexion, so Zexion, through Dem, can see me. Then I am connected to Lumaria, who is in turn linked with Marluxia, so Mar can see me through Lumar. Lastly, through me, Demyx can see Lumar."

"So what _is_ this connection you speak of?" Saix inquired.

Myed pointed to his chest, then remembered Saix couldn't see him, and said, "Our hearts. The people we are unusually close to we share an invisible bond with; our hearts are connected."

"But Demyx was able to see Lumaria, even though he and Marluxia had never met."

"Because," Lumar intervened, "he sees me through Myed, not Marluxia."

"Okay, then one last question. Why can't I see you both?"

"I've been wondering about that myself. But, I think I know. You're schizophrenic, right?"

"Yes."

"I think it's because the voices are also a part of you, and they don't feel especially close to Marluxia. Therefore, not all of you is close to Marly, so you can't share that connection yet."

Saix nodded. "That sounds logical."

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah!" I raised my hand. "If Saix's voices liked me, would the connection be complete?"

"Yup. T'would complete the circle of life."

I blinked. "Uhhh..."

"The _connection_, you idiot."

"Oh... right!" I smiled. "So we just need to get working on the voices!"

"Mm-hm."

"O-o-o-key-dokey then! Saiiiiix! First question!"

Saix looked up in surprise. "Question?"

"How many voices are there?"

It took a second for Saix to answer. "Three... there's three."

"Do they have names?"

"Uuuumm... yes... Lily, Amanda, and Roy."

"Why don't they like Marly? He's so luvable!" I squealed and tackled Marluxia down on the bed. He screamed and started wriggling, and once he almost threw me off the bed, I let go and slumped to the ground. "Whyyy?" I whined.

Saix was blushing as he answered. "Well, because of the... relationship we have..."

"?"

"They... can't sleep... to put it nicely..."

I thought about that one for a second, then burst out laughing. Saix looked away as Marluxia pounced off the bed and onto me, whining for me to shut up. I did, but it took some time. Saix fiddled embarrassedly while he waited for my next question, and Zexion... Zexion had a huge smirk on his face. He had the same humor as me. Not quite so outbursting, though.

"Okay... okay," I sighed as I was able to breathe again. "So, umm, do your voices like me? Or are they kept up at night because of me, too?"

Saix stuttered, and his face went blank. He stayed like that for a few seconds, and when I was about to speak up, Marluxia just put his finger over his mouth, telling me to 'shush'. So I did. Saix's face flickered with random emotion for a minute or so, then life returned into his eyes.

"They don't know you very well yet. We've only known each other for a couple days, so... anyways. You'll have to wait to see if they like you or not." Saix paused, then smiled. "And they're homophobes, all three of them."

I was lying on the ground, laughing again. "Homophobes? How'd they get stuck with you?! Poor things, unlucky for them!" Out of the corners of my tearing eyes, I saw Zexion staring at the door, trying to hide his grin. He didn't want to be rude, this being the first time he met Marly and Saix.

"Jesus, Demyx," Marluxia whistled, "what did you _eat_ tonight? Inhaled laughing gas, maybe?"

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized, sitting up with minor difficulty. "I'm just overhyper because Zexion's here. I'll try to stop." I began again, thinking of what else to ask. "Next up for Saix..." but I stopped, my brain in no condition to interrogate someone right now. That was Myed and Zexion's strong point, not mine.

"... Zexion?" He looked at me. I looked back with a blank look. Then he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I think that's enough for one night. We might as well get going with other things, like how the hell I'm going to stay here tonight without Mom being suspicious. Any ideas?"

* * *

"... Zexion?"

The silver-haired boy turned and had a short staring match with Demyx. It looked like some sort of message was being transmitted through the gaze. There obviously was, because Zexion suddenly rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I think that's enough for one night. We might as well get going with other things, like how the hell I'm going to stay here tonight without Mom being suspicious. Any ideas?"

_I like this 'Zexion' character,_ I heard Lily say. _He seems more calm and collected than the others._

"Maybe you could tell her the truth," I heard Marluxia say. I shook my head, trying to clear Lily from it and be an active part of the conversation, but she wanted to talk.

_The others like him too. _She meant Amanda and Roy._ And we heard the conversation. You really want to see Myed and Lumaria, don't you?_

'Yes,' I pleaded, 'I really do. It feels like I'm being left out of half of Marluxia's life by not being able to see them.'

_Nothing I can do about Marluxia. I can't force myself to like him. It wouldn't work. Demyx is a bit hyper... but tolerable, I guess. But I think we'll all like Zexion. We'll try for you, okay?_

I felt a wave of gratitude for her effort. It really wasn't her fault she didn't like Marluxia. It was mine, really. I ignored the fact that they weren't asleep yet when I seduced Marluxia every so often (and often it was), and I payed for it now.

'Thank you so much, Lily.'

_You're welcome...? Now get back to the real world, your friends are staring at you._

I snapped my head up, glancing around at everyone who was indeed staring at me. I fidgeted for a second and managed to look up at them with a weak smile.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

"No, that wouldn't work," I replied to Lumaria's suggestion of Zexion 'spending the night at a friend's house'. "He doesn't have any friends around here, only in his town. The people in Pleasantville go to Pleasantville High."

"Then how about—" Myed abruptly stopped in his talking and glanced over at Saix, then Marluxia. "What's up with ol' bluey there?"

I examined Saix, and found he had the same exact blank look as before when I had asked him questions about Lily, Amanda and Roy. His eyes looked lifeless, and you could see the ghosts of surprise, happiness, and other emotions playing across his face. We watched as his face contorted into confusion, and we saw him snap back into reality. He noticed our stares and fidgeted, then smiled awkwardly.

"What did I miss?"

"More importantly, what the hell was that?" I bluntly countered. Saix stuttered with embarrassment, and Marluxia ended up answering for him.

"He totally zones out when his voices talk to him. It's funny, really, to watch him fall over while walking because he's talking with them."

"Well, we're missing out on some good Saix ideas because of it. Lend us an idea!"

"Idea?"

"On how to sneak Zexion here without his mom knowing! Weren't you paying attention at all?"

Saix looked blank, then his face swelled with remembrance as he recalled the conversation we had before he zoned out. "Oh! Right! How about you just fake a phone call?"

Silence.

"... Fake?" Zexion was the first to question.

"Yeah. I've seen the calls people make to allow others to stay. All you do is call them, and say if your parents said yes or no. They don't even validate it."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I've even seen others fake it, and they're fine. And Demyx should be fine since he's not a very 'high-maintenance' mental."

"Then it's settled!"

"Just like that," Zexion laughed. "He should have said that sooner."

"Sorry about that," Saix apologized.

"Well, I'll go down with Zexy," Marluxia snickered at the nickname, "and you two wait here real quick. Shouldn't take too long!"

"What about me and Lumar?" Myed cried, sad that they were left out of the group. I shook my head.

"Really, it'll only take a second!" I grumbled impatiently, already shuffling outside the door. "See you guys in a minute!" I closed the door with Zexion ahead of me and ran off to catch up with him.

Inside, Myed shook his head, smiling. "Something's gonna happen, and I think Demyx only half knows. Zexy's gonna jump him or something."

Lumaria and Marluxia laughed, and Saix smiled.

But I only knew they said this when I got back.

However, I was busy being pinned to a wall with someone else's tongue shoved down my throat. I didn't mind, really, except that the wall I was pinned against was right in the middle of the hallway.

"Zexion," I gasped, pushing him away slightly, "we're in the middle of the main hall." I could see the stares of everyone as they walked down the hall, and it was, quite frankly, embarrassing.

"A year," Zexion growled, and I snapped my attention back to him. "A whole fucking _year_. That might not seem too long for you, but it was _hell_ for me." I winced internally at that. "And it's been even worse all today. I don't care if we're in the middle of a hall, or even the fucking manager of the place." I snickered when I heard him whisper, "He probably has mental problems himself."

"Zexy," I said, using his nickname to reduce the tension, "I know the past year has seemed longer for you... you don't have anyone familiar in your new place, and I still have Myed and all my other friends. But," I added before he could say anything, "a couple more hours is nothing on that year. So be patient, okay?"

Zexion sighed. "You're just not in the mood?"

"No," I grinned, "you've just got ten minutes until permission to stay is closed." Zexion's eyes widened, and he looked at his watch.

"2:50... it closes at three? That's... early."

"It's 'cause they don't want too many people to stay the night, and right before dinner is the night rush of visitors."

"Ah. Well, let's go then." I followed Zexion into the lobby and stood off to the side as he talked with the receptionist. Then he 'called' his mom.

He paced around in front of the receptionist's desk, like the phone was ringing, then stopped and looked up. "Mom? Hey, it's Zexion... Well, I'm over at Demyx's place right now. You know, the hospital? ... Yeah. I was wondering, can I stay over? ... I know there's school tomorrow... Please? I've got straight A's... Yes, I'll do my homework when I get home... And the dishes... Yes, and the trash. Can I please stay? ... Really? Thanks Mom! Bye!" He snapped his phone shut and grinned in happiness over at the receptionist. "She said yes!"

The receptionist nodded and wrote his name down on a piece of paper. He signed his name on the line, and we walked out of the lobby together.

It wasn't until the elevator that I exploded.

"_OH MY GAWD_, Zexion, that was the greatest acting _evah_! Where did you learn that? I could never do it. I'd laugh in the middle or something!"

Zexion smirked. "Acting? What are you _talking_ about, Demyx? That was merely a... _practice run_ for future calls."

"Hah," I chuckled, and stole a look from Zexion's watch. 3 o'clock exactly. We'd been gone for half an hour. "Oh, wonder what they're thinking..."

We stepped out of the elevator and started towards Marluxia's room. "Who?"

"Marluxia, Saix, Myed, and Lumaria. We've been gone for half an hour."

"They'll think that I molested you on the way. Which is the right thing to assume."

"They might believe an excuse..."

"Yeah, try it."

So I knocked on the door, and a very smug looking Marluxia answered it. I crept into the room and looked at all the stares...

"_IT'S HIS FAULT!_" I screamed, pointing to Zexion in stare-o-phobia. "Don't _look_ at me like that..." Everyone laughed at my pitiful self, and I flunked myself onto Marluxia's bed, burying my head into the pillow.

"So, how'd it go?" Myed asked, sitting on me. I grunted.

"Which part?"

"The phone call part," he laughed. "I don't care about the molestation."

"Perfectly. Zexion's all signed up, and he can stay. However..." I sat up and cocked my head. "What will he do tomorrow while we're in school?"

Silence filled the room. Then, "I can stay with him. I don't have school anymore."

Zexion blinked, then grinned. "I dunno, I don't get along _too_ well with people taller than me."

"Zexion, everyone here is taller than you," I reminded.

He walked over to Lumaria and put his arm over his shoulders. "Not Lumaria here."

"He doesn't count."

"Why don't I count?"

"Because you're shorter than Zexy!"

While Lumar was Lumar and pouted in a corner, Zexion asked questions about the hospital with Saix.

"Is there a library?" Zexion loved to read.

"Yes, on the second floor."

"How about a computer room? Games, arcades and such?" And basically any other entertainment. But mostly books.

"Yes, yes, yes, and... yes. This is a high-budget hospital."

Zexion wrinkled his nose. "Then why is security so bad?"

"... Because it's a high-budget hospital. Where do you think it gets it's money?"

"Rich kids."

"And their families. So why would a rich child, or even adult, want to be tied down after being pampered all their life? Hence the low security."

"Ah. Demyx, where did your mom get the money?"

"Humwhawho?" I slurred, being suddenly tossed into the conversation. "Money?"

"Money to get into this hospital."

"Oh, I dunno. A scholarship?"

"Demyx, that would be college funding."

"I don't _know_... a loan. There. There's no possible way we could afford something this expensive without one. How about you guys, Marluxia, Saix?"

"Parents own an surfer clothing store, Quicksilver. It's one of the biggest clothing brands in the state," Marluxia replied.

"Inheritance. My mother is the wife of a nuclear-weapons manufacturer's president. They just send me about twenty thousand dollars every month or so. They say it's to 'get by with.'"

"Wow, you guys are impressive," I awed.

"Not really," Marluxia huffed, "we're now considered rejects since we're in a mental hospital. They keep us alive and happy for their own self-fulfillment." He paused, then smiled. "Not like I'm complaining, though. I'm low-maintenance, like you, so I'm happy to roam."

We talked like that for another hour or so before going on to happier topics. In that hour, I learned that Saix was never close to his family, so it didn't seem odd that he wasn't in contact with them by being here. Marluxia was close with his family until they learned that he was gay. Then he was pushed even farther away when they learned of Lumaria after his crash, and sent him to this hospital, where he met Saix. Saix had already been there for a couple years, and was glad to have Marluxia as a friend... of course, at first. Marluxia, the idiot he was (and is), kissed Saix on the cheek and was promptly molested. This obviously happened a lot. First Saix, then Myed and Zexion... the days were full of molestment.

Lolz.

At about 6 o'clock, Zexion suggested we go to my room, and I eagerly snatched the chance. Saying that we wanted some 'time alone,' and that Zexion hadn't seen my room yet, I shoved both him and Myed out the door. I waved to a confused looking Saix and Marluxia, and stepped outside, where I heaved Zexion off my head.

"Quiet down, you horny toad," I gasped, exasperated, "we need to get to my room."

He was quiet all the way down to my room. I was about to go inside when Myed spoke up.

"I—heh—_left_ something in Marly's room. I'll see you guys in... a few hours." With that, he spun around and walked back to the elevator.

I was about to wave and say bye when I was abruptly pulled into my room. With my hand still gripping the door handle, it conveniently slammed shut as I was, for the second time today, pinned against a wall. More precisely, the door that had just conveniently shut.

"No more interruptions," Zexion purred, "okay?"

"Agreed," I said, and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.

Why must my chapters be so long?

Why must I _**take**_ so long?!

I don't know. Anyways, Demyx's and Zexion's height difference bugs me. In this, I imagine Zexion to be taller than Demmy, especially since he's the seme, but I have to keep reminding myself that that's just not how it is. _**:cries:**_

I don't have much else to say, except that I feel suckage within this chapter. But hey, that's nothing new, huh? And you're probly tired of this by now, but... sorry for the wait. -.-It's all my fault.

And there's no 'c' in the actual brand, 'Quiksilver,' so there. I like warping names. Even if it's just a little bit.

P.S. AGH3600WORDSOHNOES!

P.S.S. School's almost out. Seven more days! WHOOPEE!


	7. Making Friends

_**:yaawn:**_ Ugh. I'm sore, I feel sick (but it seems I always feel sick) and it's 9:30 at night. I feel lame. XD

Okay, so here's the next chapter. We're finally getting into some stuff, like... new characters! Or character, with no 's'. O-o Whatever.

I'm all weird and paranoid about characterization now _**:lolz:**_. Oh well. I'll try, then when I'm done, I'll re-edit all my chapters. Hopefully by then I'll be a better writer.

Oh. My. God. I just caught myself in a rant that would've kept on going if I hadn't stopped. Eek. Stop spacing out, Zemmy. _**:hits self:**_

Oh, and I don't own KH and all that jazz. :D

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Oblivious_

Chapter 7:

"_Making Friends"_

"Dem, wake up."

I groaned and slowly twisted around to look blearily at the clock. It angrily burned '5:30 am' into my retinas. Grunting, I turned onto my stomach to cuddle under the covers, but found something was in my way. Something... warm. I snuggled up against it.

"It's 5:30, Dem, and I know you're not a morning person." More reason to leave me alone. "Get up, or you'll be late for school."

"Nuh-uh," I mumbled, "school after breakfast. Breakfast at eight. Leave me alone..."

There was silence, then something obviously clicked in Zexion's brain. "Oh yeah, school starts at nine for you. I'm sorry, Dem."

"Z'okay. Gota sleeeep..." My mind fogged, and I took my own advice.

* * *

At 6:30, my alarm rang. I felt like pushing it off the nightstand. Instead, I reached out and pushed the 'Alarm Off' button lightly. It had taken a beating on Saturday, and I didn't want to destroy my only clock. I'd die without it.

I was against something warm, and after a couple minutes of trying to clear my head, I remembered that the body warmer was Zexion. Snaking my arm around his waist, I realized that he was stark naked, and, after a couple minutes, saw that I was, too. Then memories from last night hit me upside the head. And suddenly, I felt sore all over.

"Zexyyy..." I groaned, mostly from pain. I heard a snort emanate from said person's general direction.

"Do that again, Dem."

"Nn... no. That was a stuffy groan, not a pleasure groan."

"'Stuffy groan?'"

"Sore."

"Haha. That's to be expected. You know that, Dem. We've been through this before." He pushed himself up over me and kissed me warmly on the lips.

"Hn..." I sighed, "I know. I'm tired. I need to get up." Zexion laughed softly at my inward argument. Kissing me again, Zexion got out of bed, allowing me to enjoy a full-body view. But it was temporary—he quickly put on a robe before he got goosebumps from the cold morning air.

After completing my ceremonial drop from the bed, again with no carpet to assist me, I looked for my robe so I could take a shower. But I couldn't find it.

"Looking for something?"

I looked over at Zexion, and it registered that he had _my_ robe on. 'Of course,' I said to myself, 'he didn't bring any clothes over.'

"Give it to me, Zexy. I need to take a shower before the rush comes."

"But then I won't have any clothes to wear."

"You can't walk around in a robe. Wear some of my clothes."

Zexion obliged, and I walked out of the room with my robe on and showering supplies in hand. Looking around, I noticed that the usual cheeriness of the morning was gone. Myed must have spent the night at Lumaria's. A pang of guilt for leaving him hit me, but it went away as I remembered that Myed had gone away of his own accord. And he hadn't come back of his own accord. I hoped I was right. I wouldn't want Myed mad at me during the times Zexion was gone.

By the time I finished my shower, it was 7:15. I toweled and robed, then skipped out to do my hair. Since showers were warm and sleep-lifting, my mood had significantly improved. Another sight helped it as I entered the prep room: Zexion in my bigger-than-him clothes.

"Aw," I cooed, "Zexy, you look so cute!"

"The sleeves are too long," he whined, "and I had to use frickin' safety pins to keep the boxers up. And a belt for the pants."

"You. Are. Adorable."

"I should be saying that to you. Or maybe you're trying more for the 'sexy' look, if I'm judging the slipping of your robe right."

Squeaking, I tightened the fabric belt around my waist and wrapped the robe more securely around me. Zexion laughed, and I humphed, turning around to face the mirror and do my hair. I carelessly rubbed the styler through my wet locks, and in consequence, keeled over as my head throbbed with pain.

"Dem? Demyx!"

I looked up into Zexion's worried face, which contorted into surprise. I looked at the mirror and reflected his expression. My bruise from yesterday's dream was enormous, and insanely sensitive to touch. The light tickling of hair seemed like pins and needles.

"What did you _do_? I was with you all yesterday..." I shook my head.

"You know those dreams I have," I reminded him, "where it's all gray?" He nodded. "I had one the night before you came."

"Who was it?"

"Larxene."

"That _bitch_. Why did she do it? She hasn't seen you in forever!"

"It was a dream, Zexy. I'm fine."

"You know it wasn't just a dream. Those ones are special. Remember the time after we had that huge fight? We both had the same dream, only you woke up with bruises the next morning!" I lowered my head, recalling the fight we had after Zexion had caught Riku kissing me in the hall. Zexion had since apologized, because it was Riku doing the kissing, me doing the shoving away. It was only a few days after I 'confessed' my love to him...

"—never happens again. ... Demyx? You listening?"

"Huh? Oh, um... up to the bruises part."

Zexion sighed. "Larxene must have felt something, otherwise the dream wouldn't have happened. I think you should call her, and—"

"_Call her?_" I squeaked. "I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

I racked my brain for an excuse. "Because... it's almost 8 o'clock! I need to style my hair and get dressed!"

Zexion smacked his hand onto his head and groaned. "Fine, Dem, do your hair. I'll help with makeup for the bruise after."

"Oo, goody." Zexion was superb with makeup, having done his own and others' for several years now. When he went to my school (my old school, now), he was the makeup artist for the drama club.

Everything was done in a timely and quick-like manner... except for the timely-quick part. It was 8:10 by the time I ran into the cafeteria, whining under my breath about Zexion and his knack for perfection. The bruise was covered up perfectly, but that was the problem. Perfection took time, and it was a full fifteen minutes before he let me dash off to put my clothes on.

"Marluxia is going to _kill_ me..." I groaned in despair, and I heard a laugh from next to me. Zexion was jogging along in attempt to keep up... but notice how I said 'attempt.' Despite being great at most everything, athletics wasn't a part of that category.

"_Demyx!_" I heard up ahead. I groaned again. Why me?

"You're late, Demyx. Again. And you left Myed all alone last night! How could you just ditch him like that? I mean, I know you love Zexion and everything, but Myed has—"

"—has been patiently waiting for him to get back." Myed smiled, and I mirrored him. I looked at Marluxia, who had his mouth open in stunned silence from being interrupted, and laughed.

"Myed left because he wanted to. I don't think anyone would enjoy being in the same room as Zex and I at night. With no parents."

"But still..."

"Just imagine our situation, Marluxia," Saix nodded, "and you'll know theirs."

Marluxia opened his mouth to speak, but cocked his head when an unidentified noise made its way to our ears. I looked around, as did most of the cafeteria, until I found the source of the sound.

To the side of the food line, before one got to the forest of tables, a small blonde was kneeling on the floor, keeled over, his hands clutching his head, and screaming for all it was worth. He didn't seem to know that the whole population of the hospital was staring at him.

There were a few moments of silence, then the chatter started up again. It was louder than before, as people couldn't hear each other over the screaming if they talked normally. I, however, continued to stare.

"Who's that?" I asked, nudging the nearest person.

"That's Roxas," came Lumar's voice. "He's a high-maintenance psychotic. He supposedly has voices in his head like Saix... only they're much worse. He also hallucinates, and on bad days, has seizures. But," he continued after seeing me open my mouth to respond, "he's here instead of a high-security hospital, because the bad stuff only happens once in a while, when provoked. They don't know exactly when. That's what they're trying to find out."

"Well you're just a bucketful of information, aren't you?"

Lumar smiled. "I try to be."

"Soooo..."

"What?"

"Aren't we going to help him?"

"_Huh?!_"

"What? He Saix's brethren! We can't just leave him alone!" I thought the idea was magnificent.

"He calms down on his own, after they confine him for a while. I mean, we could try, but... no one's been able to stop him."

"Oh, well, whatever. I can try too. _Myed!_" Said person flipped their head around to face me. "Let's go make a friend!"

Myed raised his eyebrows in amusement, and turned to follow me. This caught Zexion's attention, and he followed Myed, which triggered a _huge_ chain reaction and all of the group ended up tromping over to where this 'Roxas' was screaming his lungs out.

I knelt down in front of the boy and lifted his head up. I was surprised by the fact that it was easy to move; Roxas met me with no resistance at all. However, when I tried to make eye contact, he always glanced away.

"He knows you're there," I heard Myed's voice next to me say, "he just refuses to think so, or doesn't want you interfering..."

"Who is this?" asked a seriously confused Zexion. "Do you know him, Dem?"

"His name's Roxas, and has some... problems."

Zexion's face contorted into one of supreme amusement. "Roxas? That's the name of Axel's boyfriend."

The screaming stopped, and I looked down at the blonde in front of me. He was staring at us. Around us, the cafeteria was mostly quiet, everyone looking to see what was going to happen next. I suddenly felt claustrophobic, and to get rid of the tension, stood up and laughed.

"Roxas! Finally you shut up, you rascal! You had us worried for a sec, there. C'mon, we need to get some food into you!" With that, I hoisted him up and walked to our table. As I sat him down next to me (he seemed a little dazed, still) the chatter-level was normal within the eating area. Except for our group. They were all staring at Roxas.

"Hey, Roxxy, so I don't know what's up with this Axel guy," Roxas' head snapped up in attention at the name, "but just hearing his name stopped you from screaming."

There was a pause, and Roxas opened and closed his mouth a couple times before saying anything. "I-I was... screaming?"

Marluxia and Myed giggled, Saix and Lumar looked neutral and Zexion hid his face behind his hand. And Roxas just looked plain _confused_.

"How... do you... you guys... know about Axel?"

I 'tsk'ed at him. "_I_ don't know Axel, but _he_ does." I pointed at Zexion. "And we—hello? You there?" I waved my hand in front of a completely spaced out blonde kid, who's eyes de-glazed as I did so. "Holy shit, you're spacey. You okay?"

"I'm tired."

"We'll go get you some breakfast," Marluxia spoke up from behind me.

"We all need breakfast," pointed out Saix, and everyone froze upon realization.

"Hm. Well, that would be why I'm still hungry," Myed concluded. He made his way to the line. Everyone followed suit, including myself once I took care of Roxas. He seemed to like clinging to me for dear life.

"He looks like a puppy," Marluxia said with a giggle.

Saix nodded. "You know, if you find a scared puppy somewhere and save it, it supposedly remembers that and loves you best forever. You're the first person Roxas saw when he was upset, so he likes you the most."

The blonde seemed oblivious to this conversation. I grinned down at him.

"He's so cute!" I exclaimed as I got two plates for the both of us. "I hope he's like this for a while."

"We have to go to school, Demmy, and I don't think Roxas has enough mental stability to go."

Myed had a point.

"I need to get my schedule at the front desk, anyways. I'll ask for Roxas' room number while I'm at it."

"My room number?"

I looked down at Roxas, who obviously realized we were talking about him.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I checked.

Roxas' eyes glazed over, and I thought he had spaced out again when he nodded. "I guess it's fine. If they give it to you. They don't really like people being near me."

It was strange, because Roxas was speaking clearly, and had much more tone in his voice than before. He sounded rather bitter.

I guess he recovered from his little tantrum.

"Well, I'll beg. I'm good at begging. Do you feel better now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you go to school?"

"Sometimes."

"How strict are they with you?"

"I can go places myself until eight o'clock... then I have to be monitored."

"That sucks. After school, to you want to come over to my room?"

Roxas looked surprised. "But... I only met you a few minutes ago."

"So?"

He looked down at the floor. "I guess... come over to my room when you're ready or something..."

"Okay then! Eat up, we only have ten minutes 'til school starts!"

There was a harmonious squeak that emanated from Myed and Marluxia, and the three of us shoved food into our mouths until security forced us out.

* * *

GrrmmorpgsWHYMUSTYOUDISTRACTMESO?!

D:

AnthemRO. SpiritusRO. Maple Story. Angels Online. Deviant Art. Drawing. Knott's Berry Farm. Pokemonlolz. Stuff in general.

Everything that doesn't have something to do with _Oblivious_. That's what I've been doing. xD

Oops?

Well, you guys are used to it by now, I'd hope. :x

So... Roxas. Like Zexion, he has a few fan-made personalities: pissy outside but nice inside, emo and depressed, and happy-go-lucky. This one's kinda a cross of all three because of his situation. He acts like a kid sometimes, like when he gets a treat; after his tantrums or something he gets quiet and depressed; and when he's normal he gets a bit pissy. xD I lolz at him.

I didn't get as far into the day as I wanted to. _**:twitch: **_I rant too much. FORGIVE MY BAD WRITING-NESS! DDDD:

On to chapter 8... lucky number 8! :3


End file.
